A Twist In Time
by Shigarakis Mouth Mole
Summary: This is the same story, just with different choices. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's first meeting went just slightly different, and that changed the whole story. Slytherin!Harry and Drarry Hints of Linny and Romione
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter had rarely ever been into downtown London, and never had he been in a place called Diagon Alley. The cobbled streets were lined with stores bursting with the strange and unusual. With magic. Real magic. He saw strange people dressed in strange clothes, much like the stuff Uncle Vernon wore to bed. A robe of some sort, but a little nicer, and slightly different. Harry looked up to the giant of a man standing next to him. His name was Rubeus Hagrid, but he said to just call him Hagrid. Hagrid was well over seven feet tall, and his large feet shook nearby potted plants.

Just mere hours ago, Hagrid busted down the door of the small shack the Dursleys had dragged him to. For a while now, Harry had been getting letters delivered to him, almost five a day. It was strange because nobody Harry knew would talk to him, so who was sending him letters? The strangest thing of all was that they were being delivered to him by owls. Not the Postman. Owls. After that, several more came. Even more after that. Finally, Uncle Vernon couldn't handle it. He dragged all of them out to a tiny island to 'vacation'. Harry knew it was so they, whoever 'they' was, couldn't find him. Even so, he still got a letter, but it was not delivered by an owl. It was delivered by Hagrid. That was when his normal life went crazy, because Harry Potter was not a normal boy. He was a wizard.

Hagrid directed Harry to a large shop, labeled "Madam Malkin's Robes". Harry turned to ask what he was doing here, only to find Hagrid gone. Harry became nervous. What was he to do? He didn't know anything. He only just gotten his hands on some money. The Dursleys never left anything lying around, especially not any money so Harry could find it and buy himself something. They would hate for him to have anything nice or something he wanted. Suddenly, a woman's voice floated around the corner.

"Please hold still dear, I can't measure you correctly with you wiggling all over the place like this." Harry followed the voice to see a middle-aged woman bending down to measure a black robe on a blonde haired, grey eyed boy. The boy saw Harry and smiled. Well, it was more like a smirk. Nonetheless, Harry smiled tentatively back at him. He gave a small wave and stepped a little closer. The woman stood and turned around, just now noticing Harry.

"Oh, I am so sorry dear, I didn't see you there. Hogwarts, I presume?" The lady said. Harry only nodded. Hogwarts was the Wizarding school that he had been accepted into, as well as the where his parents had went. He had only just figured out what had really happened to his parents, and where he had gotten his odd lightning shaped scar. He didn't really want to think about it, either. The lady directed him to the pedestal next to the blonde boy and told him to sit tight.

"Hello. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. What's your name?" The boy, Draco, said haughtily. His tone of voice and the tilt of his pointed nose suggested that he was raised in a way that made him superior to everyone else. But Harry didn't mind all that much, he was used to it, after all. He was glad it wasn't him who had to start the conversation. He didn't know what he would say. His cleaning and cooking skills were great. His social skills, not so much.

"I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you." Harry replied. He waited for a gasp of surprise, a intake of breath. He knew what had done as a child, and knew how people reacted to it. But no. The boy did nothing but smile at him and nodded his head.

"Would you like to meet my Father, Harry? I am sure he would love to meet you." Draco said. Harry smiled slightly and shook his head shyly. At that moment, the lady came back and hurried to finish his and Draco's robes.

After their robes had been finished, Draco had led Harry to the front of the store to meet his father. Harry was filled with joy. His first friend! Draco was nice, but at the same time, he had an air of confidence, and it made Harry feel very intimidated indeed. But he taught Harry all about the Wizarding world. He told him about Quidditch, the most popular sport in the Wizarding World, according to him. The houses at Hogwarts each had a house team, and Draco was sure he'd get a place on the Slytherin House team. How he knew he would be in Slytherin, Harry didn't know.

Soon, Harry heard a bell chime, and saw someone who was unmistakably Draco's father walk in. Same blonde hair, although his was long and held back into an elegant ponytail, and the same sharp, grey eyes.

"Hello, Father. I have made a new friend, and he would like to meet you." Draco said to the man. Harry looked into the man's sharp eyes and smiled.

"Hello, sir. I'm Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you." Harry said to him and held his hand out. The man grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"I am Lucius Malfoy. How do you do?" He replied politely, but the glint in his eyes wasn't so nice. Harry pretended not to notice and instead smiled at him.

The trio walked out into the streets of Diagon Alley and got to know each other. On the way out of the door, they ran into Hagrid, who had a large cage in his hand, and in that cage was a beautiful snowy owl. Hagrid beamed at Harry and handed him the cage, much to Harry's delight. He had seen her in the window of the Magical Menagerie, and apparently Hagrid had noticed. And he also noticed Draco and Mr. Malfoy as well. His smiling face went stone cold behind his beard, and Harry noticed Mr. Malfoy's grey eyes glinting with malice.

"Lucius. What ar' you doin' here? Though' you'd mighta been down at the Ministry." Hagrid remarked, his voice gruff. Mr. Malfoy smirked.

"Well, as I have a son that needs to be taken care of, I have taken a day off. What about you Hagrid, I thought you would have been down at the forest, talking to family, perhaps." He replied, and Harry didn't feel good about this.

"Harry, let's go. Righ' now. You don' wanna be associated with his kind. No good for ya." Hagrid had a been pretty good at hiding his anger, but now it showed. Harry didn't like the way Mr. Malfoy had been talking to Hagrid, it was quite obvious they didn't like each other, but Hagrid had been rude almost as much as he. He looked over at Draco, who's confident demeanor had been broken into a little, and now Harry could tell he was just as uncomfortable as he.

"No. I am staying with them. I made a new friend, and his name is Draco Malfoy. He isn't bad, he is very nice. I'll go with them thanks." Harry told Hagrid. He was a little intimidated by Mr. Malfoy, but he put that aside once again. He was not going to leave his friend just because of something between two grown men.

Hagrid looked shocked, and so did Mr. Malfoy, but only for a minute. His face then changed from surprised to smug. Hagrid's, on the other hand, changed to one of anger. He went over to Harry and bent down to pick him up and whisper in his ear.

"If anythin' happens to you, use your owl to contact me. She knows where to go, jus' tell her who to go to. Be safe, Harry." He put him back down, and with one last look at the trio, he walked away. After a moment of silence, Mr. Malfoy coughed lightly, and looked to the boys.

"Let's go, boys. We have more shopping to do, and we have to get it done soon, or it'll be the death of me by the hands of your mother, Draco."

Mr. Malfoy bought the boys ice cream from a sunny shop down the street from Madam Malkin's, and Harry ate it excitedly. He had never had ice cream before. His cone was filled with vanilla, and Harry almost cried. He had never been given anything, except the essentials, not even a room. A small cone of vanilla ice cream was heaven to Harry.

"Pott-I mean, Harry? Are you ok?" Mr. Malfoy's startled voice said to Harry, who realized he was crying. He wiped his tears away, embarrassed and ashamed. The Dursleys would have punished him for crying.

" Oh, yes sir. It's just, I've never had ice cream before. It is amazing! Thank you so much, Mr. Malfoy." Harry replied, but he noted the slip of tongue he had. Almost as if he were about to say Potter instead of Harry. Strange. But then he saw Mr. Malfoy looking at him.

"You've never had ice cream before?" Draco said suddenly. Harry shook his head sadly.

"Draco, floo home with Harry. Mother will finish both of your school shopping. But before that, I need to ask you something, Harry. And please be honest. You won't get in trouble, I promise." Mr. Malfoy said, his tone leaving no room for argument. Harry's earlier suspicions of the man were banished. He honestly sounded concerned for him, which almost made him cry all over again. But he didn't, he just nodded along with Draco.

"Where have you been living, Harry?" Mr. Malfoy asked him.

"Uh, do I have to?" Harry replied, a little quietly.

"Please, Harry? At least tell me if you're safe." Mr. Malfoy pleaded with him. Harry took a big shuddering breath and told him about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and Dudley. He told him about his cupboard under the stairs.

"I get to eat, but only if I clean quickly enough. But most of the time, Aunt Petunia hits me with a frying pan for being too slow..." Harry said, then realized what he had said. Oh, he was in trouble now! Mr. Malfoy would never want Draco to play with him, all because Harry went and blabbered his big mouth!

Mr. Malfoy's face was red. He spun around on one heel, and left the two boys in the middle of the street.

"C'mon, Harry. I can show you my room." Draco said after a few seconds of staring at Mr. Malfoy's retreating form. Harry smiled, which was only a little forced, and followed Draco, but apparently was too slow, because Draco grabbed his jacket sleeve and made him go faster. Harry almost tripped over the people in the streets, being pulled this way and that by the harried Draco. Finally, they stopped at a fireplace inside a store. Draco went to the mantle, pulled down a jar of whitish powder and threw some into the fire. The flames grew and turned a startling emerald green. He looked at Draco for a minute, then realized why he hadn't done anything yet. He was waiting for him. Harry stepped into the green flames as Draco grabbed his shoulder tightly and yelled,

"Malfoy Manor!" Harry was spinning, faster and faster, the green flames swirling around him, until finally he was thrown out of the pleasant warmth of the fire, and onto a cold marble floor. Harry pushed his glasses, which had gone slightly askew, back up his face. He looked around, and his mouth dropped open in awe. It was huge! White, towering, limestone pillars were on either side of the fireplace and the other two entry ways. Harry assumed they were in the living room, judging by the large couch and the glass coffee table on an antique shag rug. He looked up at Draco, who had a slight smirk on his face. He offered his hand, and Harry took it and stood up while taking in the huge room. Draco lead him through one of the grand entryways, and into a gleaming kitchen. The stove had six burners on it and the counters were made of shining granite. Harry gaped at the sheer size of it all. Draco gave him a quick tour of the house, and lead him up a pair of stairs. The ascent seemed to take forever, and by the time they reached the landing at the top, Harry was ready to sit down. It had been quite the day. Draco opened a huge oak door, and declared the room within his own. There was a huge bed draped in silver and green canopy in the middle of the room, which had several blankets on it. Next to the big bed was a smaller one, which Harry thought was perhaps for friends. Nonetheless, he ran over to it and collapsed onto it. Harry was asleep within minutes.

Harry awoke to the sound of a loud popping noise. He shot up out of the bed, and saw a big nosed, bat eared, tiny creature. It had what looked like a pillowcase wrapped around itself like a toga, and Harry couldn't help but drop his jaw. He even felt himself let out a little shriek when it looked at him with it's abnormally large eyes, which made Draco open his. He looked up and over at the large bed next to his and saw a slightly groggy Draco who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Buggo, what do you want?" He said to the creature. The thing, Buggo, pulled on its ears and spoke in an obnoxiously high voice.

"Madam Malfoy told Buggo to get the two sirs. She said that dinner is ready in the Family Dining Room." Then he disappeared with a loud pop. Harry just stared at the spot the thing had been at.

"What was that?" Harry asked Draco, who still hadn't completely woken up yet.

"Who? Oh, Buggo? That's just one of our House Elves. They pretty much do everything for us." Was Draco's nonchalant response. Harry just nodded, still confused and in slight awe, and followed Draco out of the room into the hallway. They went down some stairs, and turned left, then right, then right again, until they finally came to a small, but elegant dining room. A woman was sitting at the edge of the table. This had to be Draco's mother. The woman had the same blonde hair as the males, but instead of grey, had piercing blue eyes. When the boys entered the room, she smiled, and the whole room seemed to grow brighter.

"Good evening boys. Are you ready for dinner?" The woman said politely. As if on que, both of the boys stomachs rumbled loudly. The nice woman laughed and stood up.

"I guess so. Hello, you must be Harry, am I correct?" The woman said to Harry as she piled his plate high with delicious smelling food. Harry smiled and nodded. He stretched his hand out and the nice woman took it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Harry. My name is Narcissa Malfoy. You can call me Narcissa or Mrs. Malfoy. Either one is fine." The woman, Narcissa, said. The three sat down to eat their food, but were only able to enjoy it for a minute, because at that time, the fireplace roared, and out walked Mr. Malfoy. He brushed himself off, and looked at Harry with a wide smile on his face.

"So, Harry, I was talking to a good friend of mine at work, and it just so happens, that he agrees with the fact that you should not be living with Muggles. I don't know what that Dumbledore man was thinking, sending the son of James and Lily Potter to live with Muggles. I personally never lik- I mean, we weren't very close, but Merlin's beard, Muggles?" He rambled on, until Mrs. Malfoy gave a small cough, to which he smiled sheepishly and continued on in what he had been previously saying.

"So, you are going to be staying with us for the time being." Mr. Malfoy said, his grin returning. Harry blinked. He rubbed his eyes. He was staying here?

"No more Dursleys? I can stay here, with you guys? You'll take care of me?" Harry asked hopeful that it was all real. Mr. Malfoy nodded. Harry leapt up and pulled Draco up with him. This was the best day ever! Draco looked almost as happy Harry felt.

"We can have sleepovers every night! And I'll never have to invite you over! This is the best!" Draco shouted, positively ecstatic. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back to his room. They jumped on the bed (The smaller one had disappeared) and talked about what they thought would be at Hogwarts. ("I heard there's a giant squid in the Black Lake there.") Later, Buggo popped back into the room with two trunks full of school supplies. He told the boys that they needed to get to sleep soon. Harry and Draco crawled onto Draco's bed, ("I don't mind, it's big enough for at least four people, and you're dreadfully skinny.") got under the covers, and were both asleep within minutes. Harry dreamed of flying broomsticks and giant squids all night.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, how did ya'll like my first chapter? I think I got all the mistakes, but if you see any, please let me know. I am in the process of getting a Beta Reader right now, so just bear with me for now. So, this story is just basically all the books, but how I think it would have gone if Draco hadn't been a prat the first time they met. This is rated K right now, but the rating will go up to a T eventually, around their Fourth or Fifth Year. That's when it'll get fluffy, and Sixth and Seventh Year will be full of angst and fluff, so good times are coming. This will be a kinda one step forward, two steps back story, so if you like those stories that are quick, this isn't for you at all. I will also be posting short little stories, like one-shots kind of, but a little longer than the norm, if that is more your speed. I will try and post regularly, but I just started Highschool, so my schedule is a little hectic right now. Mondays, I think, would be good. But, here is chapter 2, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 2**

Harry was woken by a loud popping noise. Simultaneously Draco and Harry shot up in bed and saw Buggo the House Elf, standing in the middle of the room. Draco glared at Buggo and sighed dramatically. Harry suppressed a giggle at his friend's exaggeration.

"Buggo has been sent to wake up the two sirs for breakfast. Madam Malfoy expects you both in five minutes." Said Buggo in his annoying voice. Harry nodded and began to search through the trunk he had all his clothes and school supplies packed away in. Along with the several books, quills, potion ingredients, parchment, and his wand, Mrs. Malfoy had gotten him a new wardrobe. She claimed it was inappropriate for a pureblood, or even a half-blood, wizard to be seen in anything less than proper wizard's attire. Harry had been at the Malfoy's for two weeks, and today was the day that the two boys would board the Hogwarts Express and ride it to Hogwarts itself.

Harry went to get dressed, and decided on a nice green shirt, to match his eyes, and black slacks. He topped off the outfit with a black robe with silver embroidery, and black loafers. His hair, however, still looked a mess no matter what Harry tried to do with it. No matter how nice his outfit was, he would never have nice hair to go with it. Oh well, guess you couldn't have everything in life. He finished dressing, and turned to Draco, who had also finished dressing. Draco was dressed in a white shirt, tucked into a pair of black slacks. His robe, however, was a shade of blue-grey, with white embroidery. He also had a pair of brown loafers on, which stood out against the white shirt and light robe. His hair was perfect. Prat.

When both boys were ready, they headed down the stairs, turned to the left, then right, then turned right again, into the Family Dining Room. Harry saw Mrs. Malfoy sitting at the edge of the table, exactly where she was that evening two weeks ago. She smiled her bright smile, which Harry had no idea how, as it was so early in the morning.

"Good morning, boys. I hoped you slept well, because we have a long day ahead of us. I assume you are all packed. That would make my life a whole lot easier." Mrs. Malfoy said to them. Both of the boys nodded and rubbed their eyes. Mrs. Malfoy beamed and waved her wand. Suddenly, both of the trunks were sitting in the dining room, waiting to be taken to Hogwarts. After a hearty breakfast, she shooed the boys outside into the massive driveway, into a small black car. On the outside, they looked like they would be cramped, but on the inside, it was so large, that at least four large people roughly the size of Uncle Vernon could all fit comfortably. Maybe even five, if the fifth was Aunt Petunia's size. Mrs. Malfoy gave each of the boys a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Draco grumbled, but Harry was grateful. He had never had someone to kiss his forehead, or be worried about him when he went to school. Draco and Harry climbed into the car, sat down, and quickly fell back asleep. Although there was plenty of room for both of them to lay down, as if on a bed, the two sat together, and fell asleep with Draco's head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry's head leaning slightly on Draco's head.

Harry yawned sleepily when he was woken up by a bump in the road. Draco, however, snuggled farther into Harry's lap where he had fallen and looked perfectly content. But Harry poked his head, all sleepiness gone when he saw that they were at King's Cross Station. He shook Draco, who looked out the window, and instantly became awake and alert. The two boys practically surged with excitement, and nearly flew out of the car. They went to get a Trolley, put theirs trunks into them, and walked casually to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Harry and Draco knew how to do this, Mr. Malfoy had told them last evening. They made sure no one was watching, then walked into the seemingly solid barrier. Then, the platforms changed, and the Scarlet body of the Hogwarts Express gleamed in all its glory on the tracks in the station. Hundreds upon hundreds of families all hugged their embarrassed children goodbye as they each boarded the train. Harry and Draco wanted to get good seats, so they quickly clambered onto the train, having already said their goodbyes earlier that morning. They pushed passed several students trying to get seats. Finally, after much shoving and swearing, the boys found an empty compartment. They practically ran inside and slammed the door shut behind them. Both of the flustered boys shoved their heavy trunks onto the rack above them, then sat down with a plop and an exhale of breath. Harry laughed when he saw Draco's normally perfectly slicked back hair tousled and coming loose in random places. He reached up and rustled it some more, and decided he liked it a lot more like that.

"You should wear your hair like this. All messy and unkempt. It makes you look roguish." Harry said to Draco after he properly finished messing his hair up. Draco shot him a dirty look, but smiled when he couldn't hold the glare. Anyways, he was technically right. After checking his reflection in his pocket mirror, he decided he did want to keep it that way. Draco yawned and laid his head on Harry's lap. Although he had gotten plenty of sleep last night and on the way to the Station, he was unusually tired. Harry stroked his hair. It was so soft without all the gel and other products in it. Draco sighed. He was growing sleepier by the second. His eyelids drooped, and his breathing deepened. Then he shot up when the compartment door banged open. Harry glared at the person who dared to interrupt his quiet moment, and took in his appearance. He had red hair, a long nose covered in freckles, blue eyes, and a long, lanky form. He looked around the compartment, before his eyes landed on Harry. The boy's eyes widened, and Harry realized too late that his hair was pushed up away from his face, leaving his scar in perfect view.

"You're Harry Potter! I can't believe it!" The red haired boy said in a cracking voice. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. He really didn't feel like talking about his scar or his parents. At all. Harry looked at Draco, and so did Ron, apparently just now noticing him. Ron's face turned up into a sneer.

"Who're you?" He asked Draco, his voice suggesting he already knew the answer. Draco pulled himself up to his full height. He was taller than Ron by a head. Still, the ginger had the air of confidence.

"I am Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Draco said politely, holding out a hand to the other boy. Ron just looked at it in disgust and turned to Harry, but his nasty snigger when Draco had said his name did not escape either of the boy's notice.

"I have no need to ask your name. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. You must be a Weasley." Draco told him. This pushed Ron over the edge. Even Harry had to admit, that went a little far. Ron's face turned a blotchy red, and he turned to Harry.

"Why're you sitting with a Malfoy? Did he force you? Because I can get my brothers, and they'll set him straight. I mean, don't you know that they're stuck up gits who think they're better than everyone else?" He said with malice. Harry glared at Ron. He didn't even know Draco, but here he was, assuming he was forcing Harry to do something and insulted him straight to his face. His surprise at Draco's remark vanished from his thoughts instantly.

"How dare you say that? Draco is my friend. He is kind, and not forcing me to do anything. He is not stuck up, even though he has every right to be!" Harry said, fuming, to a surprised Ron. Draco went from looking hurt, to looking embarrassed by Harry's claims. Harry gave him a private smile, just for him. Ron looked angry.

"What do you mean? You shouldn't hanging out with his lot. At this rate, you'll end up in Slytherin. And that can't happen. Both your father and mother were in Gryffindor. That's where I'm going, it's where my whole family went." Ron said in a haughty tone. Harry's face screwed up in rage. He took out his wand, intending on using some of the spells he and Draco learned over the summer on the obnoxious boy. Just then, two more people popped into their compartment. One was a pretty girl with bushy hair and quite large front teeth, and the other a boy, also with large front teeth, and a round face full of worry. What was this, a party?

"Oh, are you doing magic? Can I see?" The pretty girl said. Harry just looked at her. Then, before he could remember that his hair was still pushed back from his face, the girl spotted it. Her eyes widened a fraction, but she said nothing, for which Harry was grateful.

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" The pretty girl said. Harry decided he liked this girl, because she knew exactly who he was, but chose to pretend she didn't.

"Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." Harry said and stretched his hand, which Hermione took eagerly. Harry nodded at her, and turned back to Ron.

"If you have nothing else to say, then get out. I do not want to see you or speak to you if you are going to be an arrogant jerk." He told the redhead maliciously. He saw the boy deflate, and he ran his hands through his hair before speaking.

"You're right. I am sorry for being so rude to him. Will you accept my apology? I want to start over." Ron was looking at Draco, and the boy in question had a slight smirk on his face, as if he knew Ron was going to apologize. He stood up, looked Ron up and down, then stuck his hand out.

"Of course, Ron. Just please think before you speak next time, because if you don't, I'll let Harry over there have his fun." Ron smiled sheepishly at him, and then he nodded. Harry beckoned him to sit down. He gratefully did so, a sigh escaping his mouth as he did. Hermione and the round faced boy were still standing in the doorway, though. Hermione coughed, a little uncomfortably, then pointed to the boy next to her.

"Neville has lost his toad. We came in here to look for it, but we got a little, er, distracted, I guess is the right way to put it." Neville looked very red indeed, and as if he wanted to leave straight away.

"Sorry, Hermione, but we haven't seen any toad." Ron said. Neville looked crestfallen. He mumbled something about, "Grans gonna kill me." and slunk away. Hermione stayed in the doorway.

"Well, what are you doing just standing there, Hermione, take a seat!" Said Draco to the hesitant girl. She smiled a bit, and put her head down trying to hide the slight blush on her face. She smiled shyly at Draco, and Harry found it rather difficult to swallow the snack Mrs. Malfoy had prepared for him. He didn't like the way she kept looking at him during the whole ride.

The train jolted to a stop at the Hogsmeade Station, and Harry got up and stretched. He resisted the urge to snap at Hermione to stop staring at Draco. They quickly put on their cloaks, and one by one, dragged their trunks out onto the station platform, where he saw his friend, Hagrid. All the first years were to gather around him to ride across the huge lake to the spectacular castle, where they would be sorted into their houses. Draco was sure he would get Slytherin, and so was Harry. But Ron had said something about his parents being in Gryffindor. What if he was placed there? He couldn't bear to be separated from Draco! He was his first ever friend!

Eventually, the boats clattered to a stop, and Harry had to suppress a groan. The ride was awfully rocky and Harry felt sick to his stomach. The temporary discomfort was soon forgotten though, as they had just entered the castle. The stepped into the front hall and found a stern looking Witch with a tight bun and gemstone embroidered glasses on her face.

"Hello, students. I am Minerva Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress, your Transfiguration Professor, and head of Gryffindor House, but you will call me Professor McGonagall. You will be escorted to the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your Houses. Your house will be your home away from home, and your house members, your second family, for the next seven years here at Hogwarts. Respect your house, your house members, and all of your professors, and I'm you will have a great year. Please proceed." said Professor Mcgonagall. They all filed into the Great Hall, not wanting to get on her bad side so early in the year. Harry felt Draco grab his hand, and he squeezed it. They walked in between the middle row of four tables, and listened interestedly to Hermione's explanation of the ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the sky.

"I read it in 'Hogwarts, A History.'" she said to Harry. They stopped before a chair and Professor McGonagall, who had a list of names in her hand.

"Now, when I call your name, please step forward. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and when you are sorted, you will join your house table. Hermione Granger." She said, and Hermione, looking slightly green,stepped forward and sat down on the chair. Suddenly, the seam on the hat opened and it began to talk.

"Hmm, very interesting. Great thirst for knowledge, yes, maybe you'll do well in Ravenclaw. But, what is this? Oh, yes, this is good. Brave, and loyal. Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione beamed, and Harry saw Ron smiling as well. Maybe he liked her. She was very pretty after all.

"Draco Malfoy." McGonagall called. Draco sauntered over to the chair, and McGonagall had barely placed the hat on his head when it yelled,

"SLYTHERIN!" Draco smiled and walked over to the Slytherin table, head held high, every inch the Pureblood he was raised to be.

"Ron Weasley." The hat scowled when he heard the name.

"Oh. Another Weasley. Just like your brothers, Fred and George I see. Troublemakers, both of them. I know just what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!" The the hat yelled. Ron looked relieved and walked over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to two red-headed people who were unmistakably twins, and most likely his older brothers.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall called. Whispers erupted in the hall, and Harry blushed. He sat down on the chair, and his vision was blocked when the hat was placed on his head. He heard a voice.

"Oh very difficult, very difficult indeed. Lots of loyalty, but you have a braveness to you as well. Not Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw…No. You would do great in Slytherin. Oh yes, it would help you on your way to greatness. But what about Gryffindor? After all, you are a Potter. Hmmm ...Perhaps not? Ok, I know what to do with you." The whole Hall seemed to be holding its breath as they awaited the fate of the Wizarding World's Saviour.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed. Harry grinned as he walked over to applause and a smiling Draco. Harry looked around the Hall, and was disappointed to see how many people were glaring at Draco, like it was his fault that Harry was in Slytherin. Harry defiantly glared back, causing a few Gryffindor girls to blush and look away.

"Oh, Drakey!" An obnoxiously high voice, much like Buggo's, made Harry turn his head around towards Draco. A pug-faced girl with short black hair was mauling Draco with her chest, crushing him. He did not look happy.

"Hello, Pansy." Draco sighed, coughed rather, as he could barely breath due to Pansy's chest and arms around his face and neck. She smiled, squeezed once, and began to talk in her obnoxious House-Elf voice.

"How was your su-" she stopped short when she saw Harry glaring at her. She glared right back, then leaned close to his ear, and whispered maliciously.

"I do NOT care if you are Harry Potter, but Draco is mine, and only mine. Do not think I won't hurt you if you get in my way." Harry dropped his jaw, and then laughed. Pansy looked surprised. Harry wiped away tears from his eyes, then began to talk to the stupid girl.

"You think that you can just come here and threaten me like I am some little girl who wants to steal your crush? Hehe, how pathetic. I am pretty sure Draco likes me much better than you. After all, I am much less annoying than you, and much more attractive." It was Pansy's turn to drop open her jaw. Her lip quivered, and she ran away bawling to her friends, who all glared at Harry. He couldn't have cared less if they all hated him. Draco looked ecstatic.

"She won't be messing with me anytime soon. What did she say to you?" Draco asked him, laughing. Harry smiled, and told his friend the details, and by the time he was done, Draco was practically doubled over with laughter. His eyes were streaming with tears, and he hiccupped loudly, making many Upper Years look at him scathingly. The two enjoyed their dinners together, and when McGonagall passed out schedules, they speculated what would be involved in each of the classes.

"What do you think Uncle Sev has planned for Potions?" Draco asked, not really expecting an answer. Harry wasn't very interested in Potions, but he wasn't terrible. Severus Snape had taken a liking to Harry, despite the grudge held against his father, (What was the all about anyways? Mr. Malfoy didn't tell him much…) so he should do well with his help. Woe the soul who got on Severus's bad side.

"I dunno. I'm bollocks at it anyways. I wonder what we'll be doing in Charms? Oh, look, we have the Gryffindors for Potions, Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. That's like half our classes. That way, we can hang out with Ron and Hermione." Harry told him as an answer. Draco smiled, and then got up.

"I think we are going to the dorms now. C'mon Harry." The two boys got up and filed out of the hall with a Prefect leading the way. While most of the Houses went up the stairs, the Slytherin's went down to the dungeons. The Prefect explained that the Common Room was underneath the Black Lake, so the whole room was bathed in an eerie green glow. The Giant Squid (I knew it!) was a gift from Salazar Slytherin himself, and it will be a constant companion to the House. The password was Magne Serpéntis and a wall rippled and a door appeared. Theodore (Which was the name of the Prefect, as one First Year learned after one of the upperclassmen had to yell his name to stop him from pummeling the poor kid) opened the door, and they all stepped inside. The Common Room was bathed in a green glow, and the Giant Squid was waving at them through one of the windows.

"Two of you will be assigned to one room in your respective years dormitory. I will tell you First Years the pairs. Everybody else, go away." Theodore began. Harry grew nervous as everybody but the First Years went up to the dorms. What if he and Draco didn't get paired together? He felt Draco's close hand over his, and he wasn't nervous anymore.

"Boys first. Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Harry did not hear the rest, as he and Draco were racing up the Dorm Stairs to claim the best room.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Blaise yelled as the two boys raced passed them on the stairs. The first room was large, and had two separate bathrooms.

"Eh, too big." Harry said, and they moved on the second room. This one had one bathroom, and two beds. It was slightly smaller than the last room. The window was large, and it casted the eerie green glow that Draco seemed to liked so much. It also had an apothecary table for all of Draco's potion needs.

"Perfect!" Harry exclaimed. Draco smiled, and began to push the two large beds together. They had been sleeping in the same bed since Harry's first trip to Malfoy Manor, so it felt normal now. They sat down for a minute, quite exhausted after the trip, Sorting, and drama at dinner.

"Better unpack." Harry said, then got up and went to his trunk, which neither boy had seen come in. He began to sift through the clothes and take out the items he would need in the morning.

"What is your schedule again, Harry?" Draco asked. Harry looked up at him.

"Don't we have the same schedules, Draco?" Harry replied, with a hint of laughter. Draco blushed and mumbled, "Oh yeah…" Harry laughed and so did Draco. Both of the boys got their stuff together, put on their pajamas, and then laid together in bed. Harry was asleep within seconds, and Draco sighed and reached over to stroke the smaller boy's hair. Draco was scared. He thought, just for a moment, that he was going to lose Harry. That Weasley boy had such malice in his voice, and he thought Harry was going to question Draco. From now on, he would prove to Harry that he was the best friend ever, no matter what his family said or did. For Harry, Draco would try.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I had someone ask me a question, so here is my answer. I did not include the scene with Ollivander, because it is a very well known scene. That scene would have not changed if I made Draco and Harry friends, it would have stayed the exact same. I also used Buggo the House Elf (Just a name I thought of) instead of Dobby because of the simple fact that he does not show up until the Chamber of Secrets. I am trying to keep this as canon as possible, so I'll leave most things alone, y'know? I hope that answers your question. Thank you for your review, and if you see anything else, please point it out. Thanks!_**

 _So, how'd I do? This chapter...Well there isn't too much to say. Christmas and Halloween are included, of course, and that should be pretty exciting. I don't know exactly how Severus will play out in this, but the animosity between him and James will still be there. Trust me, he'll still end up killing Dumbledore and all that jazz. But yeah, that's all I have. See you next chapter, and enjoy._

 ** _Chapter 3_**

The next morning, Harry sprang up out of bed, causing Draco to shriek and fall to the floor with a loud thump. Harry turned around to Draco and laughed at the pout on his face.

"Harry, that hurt!" Draco whined, making Harry cease his laughing and help him up.

"I'm sorry Dray. I forgot you were next me." Harry told him. Draco looked up at him with a quizzical look on his face.

"Dray?" He asked. Harry blushed, and just nodded.

"I like it." Draco replied, then smiled, and hurried to put on his robe. The two boys dressed and got ready in silence, and soon they were leaving the Common Room and heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Great Hall was still slightly empty, as barely anyone else was up yet. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw table were the only ones with people sitting at them. Harry and Draco sat down next to one of their fellow First Years, Blaise Zabini. All three ate in relative silence, and Harry had his coffee.

"You drink coffee, Harry?" Blaise asked him. Harry nodded, and both Blaise and Draco scrunched up their noses.

"He asked Father on the first day he arrived, and even he questioned it. I can barely stand the smell alone. I don't know how he does it!" Draco said, exasperated. Harry just smirked at the two, and continued to sip his coffee. In his mind, he remembered that at the Dursley's, sometimes coffee was the only thing he was allowed for days on end. Then he remembered the beatings and all the cruelty that was living inside the house. He was snapped out of his trance by a kind, "Good morning." sent his way by Hermione Granger and a tired looking Ron Weasley. Harry smiled at them and they compared schedules. When the two sat down, Harry turned back to his best friend, who was oblivious to the stares Hermione was giving him. Harry felt a surge of anger and protectiveness come over him, although he wasn't sure why. Hermione was nice and very pretty. He should be feeling happy for Draco, but for some reason, he just couldn't. He leaned towards Draco and whispered into his ear.

"I think Hermione likes you, Draco." Draco, in response to this, nearly spit his Pumpkin Juice all down the front of his school robes. With wide eyes, he looked at Harry.

"R-really?" He stuttered. Harry shook his head yes.

"Whenever she thinks you and I aren't looking, she looks at you all puppyish and stuff. Why? Do you like her?" Harry said, somewhat frantically. Draco laughed for a minute, then answered a confused Harry.

"Uh, no, I have my eyes set on someone else." Harry's eyes grew wide this time, and he tried to get Draco to tell him who he liked, but Draco kept his mouth shut. Harry pouted for the remainder of breakfast.

Potions was first, much to Draco's delight. He insisted on being the firsts ones there, and they were. They got a desk near the front, and as the rest of the class filed in, they took their textbooks out of their bags. Harry saw Ron and Hermione come in with a group of timid Gryffindors, and he beckoned to them to sit down at the table next to theirs. Ron looked a little green, but Hermione looked positively ecstatic, much like Draco.

"You like Potions, Hermione?" Draco asked, and she blushed before nodding her head. Harry grimaced, and he noticed Ron roll his eyes. Just then, a loud bang silenced the students, and in swept Professor Snape. With his black robes billowing out behind him, his hooked nose, his greasy black, shoulder length hair, and his permanent scowl made him look very intimidating to all but Draco and Harry. Both knew he was actually a big softie and a great uncle, but of course, he only really liked Draco, but Harry needn't know that.

"Turn to page 394. Today we will begin the Cure for Boils potion, as Madam Pomfrey is running low on it. You will have the whole class to complete it. Begin." Snape said. Harry sighed. Uncle Sev helped Harry with some potions over the summer, and this was one of the easier ones. Both Harry and Draco got done relatively quick, and they even received top marks and one of Uncle Sev's rare half-smirks.

The day progressed quickly, without a single hitch in the road for all the Slytherins. The same could not be said for the Gryffindors. Professor Snape had constantly berated the same two over and over, which resulted in an explosion and several boils on the Gryffindor's side of the room, which were all cured by Harry and Draco's potions.

The year passed by, slowly, and was full of learning and magic. By the time Halloween rolled around, Draco was the top in all of his classes, tied with Hermione Granger of course, and both the boys were respected by most of the Slytherin upper years. Harry even made a place on the House Team. He was a Seeker, just like his dad had been.

The night of the Feast was upon them, and everyone was giddy with excitement, even the 7th years, although they tried not to show it. All of the students sat in the Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore to make his grand speech so that they could eat. The House Table had been pushed aside and little ones surrounded the Great Hall. Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and Ron all sat at one. Hermione stared at Draco, Harry glared at Hermione, Ron glared at Draco, and Blaise smiled in the background.

"Welcome, welcome, all students. I only have one thing to say: Eat up." Dumbledore said, and suddenly lavish foods appeared. Spaghetti made to look like brains, punch to look like blood. It was all very realistic, and Harry refused to eat the spaghetti. He pouted when Ron and Draco made fun of him. Blaise left later to go sit with some girls he thought were 'pretty' or whatever. Bats flitted around the Great Hall. The four of them that remained were enjoying themselves, when suddenly, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, bursted into the Great Hall.

"TROLL! TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS!" He yelled as he ran down the rows of tables. Then, he held his hand up to Dumbledore, and quietly said, "Just thought you out to know." and passed out. All was silent for a minute. Then it was chaotic. Screaming kids and yelling Prefects were dominate, until a loud bang silenced them all once more. Dumbledore looked angry, but it was nothing compared to Severus. His eyes were on fire and his shadowed face looked malicious. Without a word, he left the Great Hall, cape billowing and unnoticed by all. Except for a specific four. These four followed him out of the Great Hall, into the Dungeons, and around a corner. Draco and Harry held hands the entire way, with Draco not wanting to admit how bloody scared he was, and how not scared he was when Harry held his hand.

In the corridor, Severus was gallantly fighting off the Troll, using advanced Stunning Spells, but none were successful. Then he left, most likely to get reinforcements. That's when it went wrong. Hermione, ever curious, went to get a closer look. The Troll, with its keen nose, smelled her, and before she could get out of the way, she was grabbed by the Troll and in the air, screaming.

"Hermione!" Draco, Ron, and Harry all yelled simultaneously. She screamed, louder, and Harry jumped into action.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He yelled, but to no avail. Draco was yelling at it and pounding the Trolls huge shins, which made it bring its attention onto Draco, and it scooped him up, but dropped its massive club in the process. Harry yelled, scared for Draco, scared for Hermione, scared for himself. Then, Ron tried what Harry had failed at.

"Swish and flick. Swish and flick. WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" He bellowed, and the huge club soared into the air, directly above the Troll's potato shaped head. Ron dropped his wand to his side, ending the spell, and the club landed with a loud "THUNK" on the Troll's head, knocking him out. Hermione and Draco fell out of its huge hands, and ran to Harry and Ron. Both hugged for a long time, and they were grateful, happy even. That's when Severus, Dumbledore, Filch, and McGonagall showed up. All but Severus looked pale and stricken. Severus looked smug, like he knew this was going to happen. Harry looked at him, and he nodded slightly. Draco realized what this meant as well. Severus knew they would follow him, he knew they would get into trouble, and he knew they would use their knowledge to save the ones in trouble. That's why he left. He didn't need reinforcements. He could've taken the Troll out himself. He wanted to see what they could do. At that moment, Harry and Draco's respect for the man in front of them grew surmountable amount.

"What on Earth are you four doing down here?" McGonagall asked, her ashen face replaced with her stern face. All three boys looked guilty, but, to everyone's surprise, Hermione spoke up.

"I-I thought I could take on the Troll by myself. I've read about them before, and I wanted to try. But, these three heard my screams when it went wrong and went to rescue me. Ron and Harry used Wingardium Leviosa to save Draco and I from the Troll. Without them, we both would be dead. I'm sorry, please don't punish them." She explained, and her easy lie surprised all three of the boys. McGonagall nodded.

"20 points from Slytherin. 40 points from Gryffindor. You know better." She said. All of them looked down ashamed, but she wasn't done.

"On the other hand, you did save two classmates, and took out a full-grown Mountain Troll. I award you, Ron, 30 points, and you, Harry, 30 points." Ron blushed scarlet, and Harry smiled proudly. Severus gave a discreet smile, and lead his two House Members away. When they were in front of the dorm entryway, Severus turned to them.

"I am proud of you both. Even..even the Granger girl." He sounded strained when he said her name. "She lied and got herself in trouble for your sake. I award her 5 points. And you two. I award you both 25 points. Have a good night." And with that, and a swish of his black cloak, he left the two boys in the hallway. Then they turned and went into the dorm, and straight to their rooms, where they fell asleep holding hands.

The year continued, with much less excitement since Halloween, and much more slowly because of the workload, which was quickly piling up. By the time Christmas rolled around, all the 1st years were more than ready for break. Both Harry and Draco were returning to Malfoy Manor for the holidays. Harry was a little more than nervous, as he had never really had Christmas. He wondered what to get Draco and his family. He didn't really know what Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy liked. But he knew exactly what to give Draco. When he was in Diagon Alley the last time with Mrs. Malfoy, he went into the Magical Menagerie. All sorts of animals were there, but only one caught Harry's eye. A black snake, about two feet long, with emerald green eyes. It reminded Harry of himself, and the time when Draco was complaining about being in Slytherin and not owning a snake.

"So dramatic" Mr. Malfoy had replied. Harry thought that maybe when the two were away, the snake would keep Draco company and remind him of himself. He went up to the counter and put it on hold. Just last night, Harry sent out his Snowy Owl, Hedwig, to Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy and asked them to pick the snake up for him.

"Harry! Wake up! Presents!" Draco yelled on Christmas morning, bouncing on a still sleeping Harry. Harry opened his eyes and looked around the room then bounced out of bed. Draco grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway, down the stairs, through the six kitchens, through the three dining rooms, and into one of the four living rooms, where Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy waited around a lavishly decorated tree surrounded by brightly wrapped presents.

"Good morning, boys." Mr. Malfoy said, smiling. Harry smiled back and went to sit down in his chair. Draco plopped down on the floor in front of him.

"Are you ready to open your presents now, boys?" Asked Mrs. Malfoy kindly. Harry vigorously nodded. Just a few days ago, Harry and Draco went to Diagon Alley to help Harry with presents for Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy. He found a beautiful silver set of jewelry with emerald stones set within them for Mrs. Malfoy, and for Mr. Malfoy, he found a new cloak that he had been heavily hinting that he wanted for Christmas.

"You first, Mother. Then Father, then Harry, then me." Draco said. Mrs. Malfoy smiled at the boys, and reached down for the first present, a green present wrapped in gold ribbon, from Draco. She opened it and smiled fondly at the snowglobe of the Malfoy manor, complete with moving figurines of Harry, Draco, Mr. Malfoy, and Mrs. Malfoy. Draco beamed while Mrs. Malfoy gushed over it.

"I had it specially made, just for you, Mother." He told her, and she laughed.

"Just like your Father." She responded fondly, and Harry smiled at that, because it was true. Those two were so alike it was surprising that they were father and son, not twin brothers. Next, Mrs. Malfoy grabbed Harry's gift. She opened the box and gasped.

"Oh, Harry, they're beautiful! Thank you." Harry smiled shyly.

"Mine next, dear." Said Mr. Malfoy. The second Mrs. Malfoy turned to him, he kissed her right on the lips. Draco covered his eyes and made gagging noises, and Harry laughed at Draco. Both missed it when Mr. Malfoy whispered into Mrs. Malfoy's ear, making her blush.

"I suppose I would be next?" Mr. Malfoy said, making Draco uncover his eyes quickly.

"Oh, oh, mine first! Here!" Draco yelled, and gave Mr. Malfoy a small box. He smiled and opened it up to see a large Emerald set within a black gold band. A Slytherin Heirloom that Draco found from an old Greengrass family member who had been shamed. Or something like that, Harry hadn't been paying attention when Draco was explaining it to him.

"Is this what I think it is, Draco?" He asked his son, surprise in his voice.

"Yup. Salazar Slytherin's very own ring. Passed down through generations of the Greengrass's family." Draco said, very pleased. Mr. Malfoy just smiled at him, then gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"You know what, I am not going to ask what you had to do to get it. I don't think I'd like it very much." Mr. Malfoy chuckled.

"Good choice." Draco replied, making them all laugh.

"Alright Harry. You next." He said, then picked up the black and silver wrapped box. The cloak, made of Dragon hide and Phoenix feather, was a beautiful silver and black color, fire proof, water resistant, very comfortable, and very expensive.

"Oh, the cloak I wanted! How thoughtful, Harry. Thank you." Mr. Malfoy told Harry, who smiled brightly. Mrs. Malfoy did not give Mr. Malfoy a present, but he did not ask either.

"Harry, you next!" Draco said, tugging on his pant leg. He smiled and went to sit down next to Draco, who handed him a large box wrapped in gold and black.

"From me." Mrs. Malfoy said. Harry smiled brighter and opened the box. Inside the box was a another box, and inside that box was all sorts of chocolates. Harry looked up at Mrs. Malfoy and got up and gave her a hug. He had been wanting these French chocolates for a while now, and Mrs. Malfoy was kind enough to get it for him.

"Mine next, Harry" Mr. Malfoy said. It was a long, thin box with a smaller package on top of it. Harry opened the small one first.

"New Quidditch gloves!" He exclaimed.

"Dragon hide, top of the line, and will go nicely with your next present." Harry began opening the next one. Draco couldn't sit still, as he was waiting for Harry to get to his present. It took Draco weeks to find the right one, but he did it. Harry always loved the talking pictures, and although Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy were kind enough to take him in, Draco knew Harry still thought about his own parents. It took a lot of searching, but he finally found a picture of James and Lily Potter.

"Mr. Malfoy! Wow, it's amazing!" Harry exclaimed when he finished opening the package. It was a brand new broom, a Nimbus 2000.

"Mine next, hurry, hurry!" Draco said, pushing on Harry's arm. Harry laughed and picked up Draco's red and green package. He opened it, and Draco suddenly became nervous. What if he didn't want to know about his parents? Oh no! What if it made Harry mad, or sad?

"Draco…" Harry began, tears leaking down his face.

Oh no, I've done it now…

Draco was taken by surprise when Harry gave him a huge hug, crying into his silk pajamas. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and hugged his best friend back.

"Thank you." Harry whispered into his ear. Harry pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Your turn, Draco." Draco smiled and picked up Mr. Malfoy's present. A new satchel, the one he had been wanting for weeks. He grinned, and picked up Mrs. Malfoy's present next. Her gift was a whole new apothecary set and a crystal cauldron, much to Draco's delight. Harry's present was next.

"Oh, it's moving! What is it?" Draco said when he picked up the black and red box.

"Open it up and see, silly!" Harry replied. Draco did what he was told and gasped. He smiled and gave Harry a huge hug, to which Harry returned eagerly.

"His name is...hmm...Archer. Thank you, Harry." Draco told him, and Harry smiled. This has been the best Christmas ever, Harry thought.

Months passed, and the end of the year was soon approaching. The two boys celebrated the New Year with the Slytherins, but they partied too hard and slept in, and were running down the hallway to Uncle Sev's class, which they were about to be late to.

"Harry, hurry!" Draco yelled at Harry, who had recently twisted his ankle in a fistfight with some of the Ravenclaw Chasers at their last match. He was lagging behind. They were going down one of the stair cases when they bumped into Ron and Hermione, who were also running late.

"Fancy seeing you here, Hermione, Ron" Draco said, making the girl in question blush. _She_ still _has a crush on him? What?_ Harry felt his stomach boil. Stupid Hermione. Suddenly, his stomach lurched, but not because of jealousy.

"The stairs are moving!" Ron yelled. All four of them tried to reach the landing before the stairs moved away completely, but to no avail.

"Bloody hell!" Harry sighed.

"Uncle Sev's gonna kill us for being late." Draco moaned. He slid down the rail, hands on his face.

"C'mon, let's try and find our way to the dungeons. Let's go." Hermione said, standing up.

A few minutes later, the four were well lost and very late for class.

"Bollocks!" Ron cried, sliding down on a wall next to them. There was a door there, and Harry thought it looked unnatural…

"Bloody HELL! Now Filch and his stupid cat are coming. Hurry, into here!" Draco suddenly said. He tried the door, but nothing happened, as it was locked. Hermione did her little huff, the one that meant she thought someone was being a complete idiot.

"Oh, move over! Alohomora!" She chanted the spell, unlocking the door, and the four of them piled in, just as Filch rounded the corner.

"Bloody hell, that was close. Nice spell, Hermione." Ron said as the door shut behind him. Hermione mumbled under her breath about something, and it was then that Harry noticed Draco's blanched face. He looked over in the direction Draco was staring in, and he felt the blood drain from his face as well.

"R-Ron. Hermione. L-look over there…" Harry whispered to the two, and they immediately quieted. Both, very quickly, adapted the same look Draco had, as they had both caught sight of the huge, drooling, snoring, three-headed dog, sleeping in the middle of the room. Ron looked as if he were about to scream, but he didn't, and for that, Harry was grateful.

"Back away, slowly." Draco instructed to the other three in a hushed whisper. They didn't have to be told twice. Just as Harry made it to the door, Hermione tried turning the knob, which made a loud squeaking noise, which of course, woke up the beast in the middle of the room. It roared, and Draco ran passed the his two friends, grabbed Harry's hand, and got to the door as fast as possible.

"Run like hell, Harry! If we get eaten, I'm going to kill you! Draco cried to Harry as he ran, gripping the other boys hand so tightly it was painful. By the time Harry and Draco made it to the door, the huge whatever it was roared and lunged towards Ron, who screamed and ducked, and Harry yelled, "Confringo!" and hit it spot on, right in the eye, momentarily distracting it, long enough for Hermione to grab Ron and drag his frozen arse out of there, straight through the door, and into the hallway with the other two boys. Draco quickly reached over and shut the door hard enough to rattle it in its hinges, and slid down the back of it, breathing a sigh of relief. That was when Harry's great year turned bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm so happy for all these awesome reviews that I've been getting. They just make my day, so thanks so much y'all! Now, I still do not have a Beta Reader, but so far, no one has pointed anything out, so I think I am in the clear. I hope y'all like this chapter, and let me tell you, chapter 5 should be pretty interesting, as Lucius plays a pretty big part in that book. We shall see. Enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Two weeks later, Draco and Harry still had not heard the end of Hermione's crazy theories.

"I swear it, Harry! Professor Snape is trying to steal whatever was under that guard dog!" Hermione told Harry for the hundredth time. He was growing frustrated at her, and his patience was wearing thin.

"Hermione! Blimey, shut the bloody hell up! I don't want to hear another one of your crazy theories against Professor Snape again!" He yelled back at her, which instantly made her shut up and her eyes start to water. She covered her face and ran off to who knows where. Harry heard Draco blow out an exasperated breath next to him. Ron looked at him with eyes that showed he just as confused as Harry and Draco about Hermione's ridiculous theory. He flushed and then turned away, most likely to find Hermione and cheer her up.

"Blimey, she doesn't know when to bloody shut up!" Harry huffed to Draco, who had to bite back a smile at the adorable pout on his face.

"What does she even mean? How does she know that that-that _thing_ was guarding anything anyways?" He asked, making Draco turn his head.

"You mean you didn't see it?" Draco asked him, and Harry turned his confused green eyes onto Draco's impatient grey ones.

"See what?" He asked warily.

"The bloody trap door underneath it, you daft idiot!" Draco cried, making several Ravenclaw girls that had been following the two for some time jump. Draco turned his head and _growled_ , quite literally, growled at the young girls, making them flush and scamper away with high-pitched squeals. Harry looked at him quizzically.

"What was that for, Dray?" He asked him, making him flush and murmur something that Harry couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?" He asked him again, making Draco flush even more glare at him.

"I didn't like the way they were staring at you! He yelled, making several Fourth Years look up from what they were doing. One Gryffindor girl even gave them a not-so-nice sign that made both boys glare at her when she turned away.

"Why didn't you just say so then?" Harry asked, enjoying tormenting Draco, who normally pale face was flushed bright red.

"Just shut up about it!" He replied, voice high and tight.

"Harry! Harry, Draco!" Hermione puffed, out of breath the next day. Harry rolled his eyes and started to tell her off, but her bright eyes and victorious smile made his words falter.

"Nicolas Flamel! The Sorcerer's Stone! The break-in at Gringotts! It's all connected. Harry, you said that Hagrid grabbed something from vault 713, right?" She asked, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Blimey, Hermione! Yes, bloody hell, he did! Let go of me." Harry told her, pulling her arms off of him.

"Well, the Gringotts break-in article stated that there _was_ a break-in, but nothing was taken, as the vault had been emptied just hours before. The article came out the day you and Hagrid went to Gringotts. And it was a small, little, dusty package, right? It's the Sorcerer's Stone! The vault Dumbledore is holding it in must be under the dog! I know it!" Hermione continued, and Harry had to admit, it sounded reasonable. It all made sense. Except for one thing.

"Why would Professor Snape want the Stone?" Harry asked her, raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms the way Draco would do when someone challenged him. Hermione was unfazed by his look. He'll have to work on that later.

"Well, according to this book I found in the Library," She began, pulling out a huge book and slamming it on the table, causing Draco to sneeze because of all the dust particles shooting off of the ancient tome.

"The Sorcerer's Stone was created by talented Warlock Nicholas Flamel, who celebrated his 665th birthday this year, and lives a happy life in Denver with his wife, 658. The Sorcerer's Stone produces a substance called the Elixir of Life, as well as turn every metal into gold." She reads, and Draco drops his jaw.

"That's why Professor Snape wants it. I know it!" Hermione exclaimed, causing the same irritable Gryffindor girl from before to huff and leave the Library, as well as Madam Pince turn her sharp eyes on them. Draco closed his mouth and his face flushed a bright red.

"Are you sitting here, accusing my Uncle and _your_ professor, of stealing the very stone that he was hired to protect?" He asked her forcibly.

"Wait, what? He was hired to protect it?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"Well that is what I just said, right?" Draco replied. Hermione flushed under is fierce look, and he continued.

"Four teachers were brought in at the beginning of the summer. Flitwick, McGonagall, Uncle Sev, and Quirrell. I assumed it was just for testing purposes, but now that you say that, I realized that's what they were called for." He told her, but Hermione wasn't buying it.

"You're just making that up to defend your uncle!" She accused him, making Draco's face flush a bright, splotchy red.

"How dare you accuse me, a _Malfoy_ of all things, of lying?!" Draco yelled, making Hermione cringe.

"Dray, let's go, we're gonna get in trouble if you keep yelling like that." Harry suggested, lightly pulling Draco to the Library entrance and out into the hallways. He was still fuming at Hermione's accusations, but he was significantly calmer, now that it was just Harry and him.

"How dare she? Accuse me! The audacity!" Draco spit out, much quieter this time around. Harry was visibly upset as well, but was much better at keeping his comments to himself.

"C'mon, Dray, let's go. We don't have time for this." Was all he said.

"And the winner of this year's House Cup is...SLYTHERIN!" Dumbledore bellowed, and banners dropped in the classy green and silver of Slytherin house. Harry and Draco cheered along with the rest of their house, but did not stand up. Harry's head still hurt too much for that sort of thing. Just three days ago, Harry had faced Lord Voldemort himself. Well… More like faced the back of Quirrell's head to which Voldemort's face was attached too. It was rather silly to look at, actually. But, still, he was lucky to escape once again from his clutches. He was ashamed to say, however, that he had gotten Ron, Hermione, and even Draco wrapped up in his troubles. Ron had nearly been killed by a giant chess set (Ridiculous as it sounds) while Hermione and Draco had helped him choose the right potion to cross the fire with. He was very lucky indeed. He was surprised that Slytherin had even won, he thought he would've lost enough points to lose them the cup, but apparently not. But he was wrong yet again.

"Before we celebrate, though, there are a few points that I believe are in order to Gryffindor House, the runner ups. To Hermione Granger, I award 50 points, for sheer cleverness and responsibility." A huge eruption of cheers exploded from the scarlet clad table, with Hermione blushing while her House members clapped her on the back and congratulated her.

"To Ronald Weasley, I award 50 points, for the best game of Wizard's Chess ever played." More cheers from the Gryffindor's, with Ron the center of attention this time, his face the famous Weasley red.

"And to Neville Longbottom, I award 10 points. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, and even more to stand up to your friends." The table exploded with yells of victory, and Neville, Ron, and Hermione were lifted into the air in triumph.

"With the addition of new points, a change of decoration is in order. Gryffindor House Wins!" With that, the silver and green serpent transformed into a scarlet and gold lion, and even McGonagall stood up to cheer. There were boos and hisses from the Slytherin table, which was completely understandable. To them at least, but Harry was completely ok with the new winners. They don't know what those three had done for them. Without them, Harry certainly would've died, and then where would they be? He was snapped back into reality when Draco shook his shoulders, making his head snap back and forth. He glared at him, and turned his head, but Draco just shook him again.

"What?!" Harry snapped, which usually made people least blink in surprise, but it didn't faze Draco. He was the one who taught him that, after all. Draco just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What do you think Mother and Father will tell those mug- I mean, your aunt and uncle, about you this summer? Will you be staying with us again, or going back to them?" Harry stopped dead, and all the celebrating and cheering went quiet for that moment. Would they make him go back to his wretched aunt and uncle's house, after he had just gotten used to his freedom from them? They wouldn't do that...would they? Much to his embarrassment, Harry felt tears well up in his eyes. He wouldn't go back, damnit!

"Harry? Are you ok?" Came Draco's voice, which struck Harry out of his stupor. He shook his head and just shrugged.

"I don't know. Hopefully they don't. I wouldn't be able to stand it!" He replied, which made Draco's face soften, just a little bit.

On the Hogwarts express, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise all got a compartment together. The ride was quite peaceful, except for the hotness Harry felt when he saw Hermione yet _again_ staring at Draco. Except this time, Draco noticed it too, and the girl flushed and refused to look at him or Harry for the rest of the ride back.

When they pulled into the station, Harry looked out the window and felt his heart sink. Along with a sneering Mr. Malfoy, was a red-faced Uncle Vernon and and horse-faced Aunt Petunia. Draco saw him looking at his Aunt and Uncle, and his face fell.

"I guess that means you're going back to them?" Draco said, quietly, and Harry sighed.

"I guess so." The boys exited the train and walked to the Malfoy's and Dursely's slowly, as to prolong the time they had with each other. When they got there, Mrs. Malfoy gave a little sob and grabbed Harry and hugged him close. Harry hugged her back, and when they let go, Mr. Malfoy began to speak.

"Dumbledore has asked that you return to the Dursley's for the time being. You will return to us two weeks before term starts, and not a moment earlier. Do not ask me to explain, because I am not allowed to." His face was turned up at the Dursleys, his mouth curled into a nasty sneer, as if they were something at the bottom of his shoe instead of Harry's only living relatives. Harry turned and gave Draco a tight hug and barely got the words 'See you soon' out of his mouth before Uncle Vernon grabbed his arm and dragged him to the car, where he shoved him and his trunk. Harry was quiet all the way back to Number 4, Private Drive.

In the months following, Harry Potter was the most miserable he had even been in his entire life, and that was saying a lot. Uncle Vernon had locked Harry's trunk in the cupboard under the stair and padlocked it, so he had no way to do his homework. He gave Harry Dudley's second room upstairs, the smaller one of course, and Harry felt that the only reason he wasn't locked under the stairs with his trunk was because of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and some very well spoken threats. He hadn't received one single letter, from Hermione, Ron, or Draco, and Harry had to constantly pinch himself as to convince him that Hogwarts, magic, wizards, and witches were real, and that Harry himself was a wizard. He barely ate, and only moved when the Dursleys forced him to cook or clean for them. Tonight, Harry had been preparing the house for a dinner party with some clients from Uncle Vernon's company, which sold drills. Aunt Petunia had been in the kitchen all day, slaving over the stove and oven, all while berating Harry about everything he had been doing. He was in his room now, lightly petting Hedwig, who had not been allowed out of her cage.

"Boy! Get down here, NOW!" Uncle Vernon's deep voice called up the stairs, and Harry sighed. He headed downstairs to the kitchen, where Aunt Petunia was putting a great mound of pudding on top of the refrigerator. He stopped in front of Uncle Vernon with a hard look on his face.

"Dudley and I are going to pick up our coats for dinner, you better stay out of your Aunt's way, and do whatever she says! Got me, boy?" Uncle Vernon snorted, and Harry had to work not to cringe at the disgusting yellow teeth and unkempt mustache on his uncle's fat face. He nodded lightly, and Uncle Vernon began telling his family how tonight was going to go down. He finished explaining, and turned to Harry.

"And you, boy?" His nostrils flared as Harry answered,

"I'll be in my room, making no noise, and pretending that I don't exist."

"Precisely." Uncle Vernon replied, and a grotesque smile passed over his face. He grabbed Harry's shoulder and shook it forcefully, then turned to Dudley, and the two men went out to the car to get their jackets for dinner."

Aunt Petunia quickly turned to him, and pointed at a plate with wilted lettuce and a slice of cheese, and told him to eat quickly, and go back to his room before Dudley and Uncle Vernon returned. Harry looked at his pathetic dinner and scarfed it down, and as soon as he took the last bite, Aunt Petunia whisked the plate away and shooed him out of the kitchen.

He went up to his room, wishing to be at Malfoy Manor, or perhaps even Ron's house. He sighed again and closed his eyes as darkness overtook his mind.

Harry woke up to a bang of the door shutting, and Aunt Petunia screeching his name. He rubbed his eyes and fixed his glasses, which had gone slightly askew, and headed down the stairs.

"Wipe the table down, and set the tea in the Dining Room, hurry, hurry!" She pushed at him, and shoved the tea set and cleaning rag his hand. He quickly cleaned the table and put the tea in the Dining Room, just as she had said. She then shoved him out again, and he went upstairs and flopped onto his bed. The problem was, there was already someone on it.

Harry barely contained a scream of terror as he leapt up and looked at the House Elf sitting on his bed. The little creature had large ears and and the same pillowcase-toga outfit that Buggo had. His large eyes looked at Harry reproachfully, and Harry had to control his breathing as the Elf spoke.

"Dobby wishes to tell Harry Potter sir...It is an honor to meet you, sir, an honor." Harry didn't know how to respond to that, so he just nodded.

"Dobby also wishes to tell Harry Potter that he _must not return to Hogwarts!"_ This made Harry rapt with attention.

"Uh, I don't think so. I am going back to Hogwarts, and you're not going to stop me!" Harry yelled, then noticed that the noises of Uncle Vernon and his clients were momentarily halted, and Harry had the presence of mind to whisper.

"I am going back to Hogwarts. I have to see my friends!" He whisper-yelled, and Dobby lowered his head slightly, and reached into his toga.

"Friends that won't even write to Harry Potter…?" He replied, and Harry saw what he had in his hands."

"YOU-you've been interfering my letters?!" Harry almost yelled, but caught himself last moment. He was so angry at that moment, and the sly look on Dobby's face just made it worse. He couldn't believe this house elf thought it was ok to do that.

"W-well, Dobby thought that if Mr. Harry Potter thought his friends didn't want to see him, that he wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts…" Dobby said, and Harry felt his pressure rise. He turned to Dobby and spoke once again.

"So, you're telling me, that some house elf decided to interfere with your letters so you wouldn't go back to Hogwarts? Did he say what for?" Ron asked him in the car. That they stole from their parents. That was flying away from the used-to-be-barred window of his room of Number 4 Private Drive. That they just used to break Harry out of that place after Dobby had smashed the huge pudding dessert Aunt Petunia had made, which resulted in a Ministry Owl flying through the window, scaring Mrs. Mason (Uncle Vernon's client's wife) half to death, and said owl telling him that the Ministry was coming to snap his wand for performing underage magic, which he didn't even do.

"Yeah, but he didn't say why. Everytime I tried to get an answer out of him, he would start banging his head on things, and I had to calm him down." Harry replied, and Ron, Fred, and George, gave each other quizzical looks. They were silent the rest of the way to the Burrow.

"Oh, Harry! I've missed you! Did you really perform Underage Magic?" Draco exclaimed when he saw Harry for the first time. He had been at the Burrow for two weeks before Mr. Malfoy had been able to come get him, and that was after they met each other in Diagon Alley, and after Mr. Weasley and he had gotten into a fight in the book store.

"No, it was a house elf named Dobby. He warned me not to go back to Hogwarts." He replied, and Draco gave a funny jolt.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him, and Draco looked over at him and replied, "Nothing."

"How come you didn't respond to any of my owls?" Draco said, abruptly changing the subject.

" Dobby had been interfering with my letters, so I didn't get any. I thought you had forgotten about me, to be honest!" Harry replied and Draco's face contorted. Something was bothering him, but Harry hadn't the slightest idea what it was, so he left it alone. Draco would tell him when he was ready, but the whole ordeal gave him a very ominous feeling, and when he boarded the Hogwarts Express the very next week, that feeling stayed with him the whole ride.


	5. Chapter 5

_I AM VERY UPSET TO SAY I STILL HAVE NO BETA READER! I am contacting all the greats and getting no responses, so I am just getting my super chill teacher to look over them vaguely when she has time. Sorry for the late update, I meant to it earlier, but I had a LOT of homework and studying for tests to do. So, without further ado, here is chapter 5, and I hope you enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _Skip to Second Year, Professor Lockhart's Dueling Class_

"C'mon, Draco! Let's see what you got!" Harry yelled at his best friend, his wand pointed in his direction. Draco smirked as Severus and Lockhart looked on. Severus's eyes cast a clear meaning to the boys. Try your hardest, just don't hurt each other.

Harry smiled and yelled the disarming spell, just as Draco sent off his own spell, causing both boys to be blown backwards, straight on to their arses. Draco got up quickly, releasing another spell, just as Harry got up.

" _Serpensortia!"_ Draco yelled, and a large black snake popped out of the end of his wand, causing everyone in the room to gasp, with the exception of Harry and Severus. Harry intended on using another curse to get rid of the snake, but then it started to slither to a Gryffindor, who screamed loudly. Before Harry knew what he was doing, he began to hiss, smoothly, as if talking to the snake, and the snake stopped, turned around, and _bowed_ to Harry.

All Harry had tried to do was say stop, turn around, to me, to me, but he didn't expect it to work! Severus looked ashen, and suddenly the room was in chaos, which enabled Severus to grab Draco and Harry and leave the room quickly. He led them straight to his office in the Dungeons. Harry was scared, he didn't even know what he had done!  
"Harry, how long have you been able to do that?" Severus asked him, calmly, although his face was still white as a piece of chalk.

"I-I don't know. I didn't even know I could do that! Professor Snape, what did I do?" Harry exclaimed. He was holding back tears, and Draco felt awful. If only he had never summoned the snake.

"Harry, Harry. Listen to me. It will be ok. You didn't do anything wrong. It's-it's just… well. You're a Parseltongue, Harry. And that trait hasn't been seen in anyone since The Dark Lord." Severus told him, still ashen-faced. Draco blanched.

 _A Parseltongue? What? How is that possible? Harry?_

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, sounding scared. Severus looked around and sighed.

"Dumbledore wanted to be the one to tell you, but I think it's fitting if I told you now. A Parseltongue is a person that can communicate with snakes. It hasn't been seen since the time of the Dark Lord. And before then, only descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself." Draco was shaking, trying not to burst into accusations. When did this happen? How did he do that?

Why did he not tell Draco? But one look at Harry suggested that Harry didn't even know himself. Harry nodded and began to walk back to the classroom. Severus stopped him quickly, turning him towards himself.

"Har-" He began.

"Professor Snape, leave it be please. I'll be fine as long as I know what it is and what I can do." Harry told him, and walked back to the classroom, Draco following shortly after.

In the weeks that followed, Harry was revered by the Slytherins and hated by the rest of the school. After the blood on the wall and the news that Harry was a Parseltongue, it was just _oh so_ obvious that HE was Slytherin's heir. Of bloody course. Because Harry Potter just couldn't have a bloody normal year. Last year it was a bloody teacher that had Voldemort attached to the back of his head, and this year it was a bloody snake problem. Not to mention that every time he passed through the hallways to go to a class, he heard very ominous words being hissed to him. It pissed him off, rather than scared him. He didn't need to add fuel to the fire by saying how he was hearing noises in the hallways. Potions was really the only class were he could blow off steam, and he would quite literally _blow_ it off. His grades, since he had been given solo assignments, were suffering, mainly because of the potions he had been blowing up. Severus had begun to reveal his true feelings towards Harry as well, muttering things about his father and whatnot, or about how fame isn't everything. It was _quite_ annoying.

"Harry, are you ok?" Draco asked him in the common room one night, as the boy in question was up to his neck in homework.

"Bloody hell, Draco, do I look ok? Half the school hates me, and all the Professors think I'm cursed or something. NO IT IS BLOODY NOT OK" Harry replied, his voice raising an octave at the end. He was so pissed off about it all. Why the hell can't things just be normal? Why couldn't _he_ just be normal? Draco looked taken aback. He had known Harry felt alone, but he had no idea that it was this bad.

"H-harry...Come here." Draco told him, and beckoned him to their dorm. They went to the room and Draco grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed. He wrapped the smaller boy in his arms, and he began to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry, Draco. I-I know you're just t-trying to help." He hiccuped as Draco stroked his hair. Slowly, he began to calm down, and that was when Draco spoke again.

"Harry, I'll always be here for you, even if those _Gryffindors_ aren't." Draco had begun to despise Ron and Hermione after they had stopped talking to him a fortnight ago. Harry had even heard him call Hermione a Mudblood at one point, to which Harry responded by slapping him upside the head and making him apologize. Mad or not, that was too far.

"Thank you, Dray." He responded, cuddling further into Draco's arms. The two boys stayed like this for the rest of the night, Draco only moving when Harry was sound asleep. He kissed his forehead and moved them both underneath the covers and hugged him close. Then, he fell asleep.

The next morning when Harry woke up (At 3 in the bloody morning, _again_.) he realized that he couldn't move. He began to panic, and tried to wiggle free, but when the things binding him moved, he remembered that he was in bed. The things holding him in place were Draco's arms, and Harry stopped struggling as to not wake him. He slowly turned over and looked into Draco's sleeping face, taking in everything. His pale skin, his fluffy blonde hair. Harry could look at his face all day. Last year, after he almost was killed by Voldemort and Draco sacrificed himself for him, he realized that he liked Draco. Like...liked liked him. A lot, actually. The Dursleys had raised him to believe that homosexuality was just as bad as being magical, so when he realized that he had a crush on his best friend, he felt ashamed. But then he remembered, "Hey, I'm already a wizard. Can't be any worse to them."

He pulled his arm out from underneath the covers and brushed it against his sleeping face, loving the silky smoothness of his skin and wishing for more. He tried to fall back asleep, but he just couldn't, so he resigned himself to his fate of staring at Draco instead of sleeping.

When their alarm buzzed at 7 O'clock, Harry was grateful that he was able to fall asleep at 5 that morning. If Draco had woken up to find Harry staring at him, it would've been quite difficult to explain as to why he was staring at him at 5 O'clock in the morning.

"Morning, Harry." Draco yawned, then stretched, and Harry, reluctantly, got out of bed. He went over to Draco and hugged him close.

"Morning, Dray. Thank you for last night." He replied, which caused the boy in question to flush slightly. He hugged him back tightly, and with one last squeeze, let him go and went to get ready for the day.

For the most part, the fact that Harry was a Parseltongue had died down. Until tonight, that was. When Mr. Filch had found his beloved cat, Ms. Norris, hanging by her tail over a pool of water, the whole thing just flared back up. Not to mention that it was Harry and Draco who had found her on the way back to the Dorm that night.

"Bloody hell! Why did _we,_ of all people, have to find her?" Harry exclaimed when the two were back in their room. Draco shook his head and went to go feed his snake, Archer. Harry, recently, had taken a liking to him and talked to him almost daily. Draco found that he loved to listen in on them, even if he couldn't understand them. He loved the way the hisses sounded, and he loved how happy Harry looked when he was talking to Archer. Lately, he had looked so miserable, and having that one ray of happiness in his life made Draco smile too.

"Can I talk to him, Draco?" Harry asked after he finished feeding Archer, and Draco smiled, nodded, and sat back in his favorite armchair to watch the (his) boys. When Harry knelt down and began to speak, Draco sat entranced and listened to the enticing hisses.

" _Good evening, Harry. How are you?"_

" _Not so good. The whole Parseltongue thing flared up again. What about you? Draco treating you alright?"_

" _As always. How are you and Draco? Have you told him yet?"_

" _No, of course not. He already has a crush on someone else, I remember him telling me last year."_

" _What a shame, what a shame. To be so naive, it must be strenuous."_

" _What do you mean? How am I naive?"_

" _My dear friend, isn't it obvious?"_

" _Isn't what obvious?!"_

" _Oh, well if you take that tone with me, I think I'd rather keep it to myself."_

" _No, I'm sorry, please tell me."_

" _My dear friend, he is "crushing" on you."_

" _No way. You're lying. How do you know?"_

" _I just know. Pay attention to how he acts, and it's quite obvious, actually."_

" _B-but...There's no way. Are there even gay Purebloods?"_

" _Draco Malfoy is a Pureblood. He is also gay. Therefore, he is gay Pureblood. So, yes, I would say there are."_

" _Haha, very funny, Archer. So, what should I look for?"_

" _Sly looks, the way he moves, his blushing. He blushes a lot, actually. Did you notice?"_

" _No."_

" _Well, I guess because you're about as observant as a brick wall."_

" _Hey!"_

" _Well, Harry, I bid you goodnight. Remember, look at how he acts, and then maybe you'll have the courage to tell him how you feel. If he too spoke the noble tongue of Salazar Slytherin, I would tell him myself, but it is not so. Too bad."_

" _Goodnight, Archer."_

Harry put Archer back in his cage when they finished their conversation, and turned back to Draco, who blushed and turned back to the page he was on. Which was the same one he had been on when Harry and Archer had started their conversation. Hmm, maybe the snake was right. Harry got up and went over to Draco and looked over his shoulder at the book he was reading. He felt him tense up and he hastily turned the page.

"Have you gotten anything done yet, Draco?" Harry asked him and looked over at his friend's slightly red face.

"No. Sod off, Harry." He replied, his arrogant demeanor snapping into place quickly, his red face returning to its normal pale. Harry laughed and pulled Draco up, bringing him to the couch so they could work on their homework together. Harry also wanted to test something out. He scooted close to Draco and put his hand on his leg and the other on the book he was reading. He felt Draco's leg tense up and him shift, but other than that, there was no reaction. He sighed and took his hand off his leg, but kept close to him, and let Draco do the studying. Eventually, he fell asleep, his head on Draco shoulder.

"Jesus Christ, Harry. Trying to make me pass out?" Draco whispered to himself when Harry started to snore. It was hard enough as it was without him being a bloody confusing prat and doing all that...stuff to him. He was just being friendly, and the fact that Draco would never be able to tell him how he felt was just frustrating.

Since first reading about Harry Potter in some textbook or another, Draco Malfoy had been in love with the Boy-Who-Lived. He was fascinated with the power he held, and the fact that he was the same age as him was just awesome! When he was asked who he wanted to be like when he grew up, his answer was always Harry Potter. He told his mother how much he loved the Saviour, but she gave him a sad look and told him about the standards he was held to as a Malfoy and a Pureblood. He would need a _wife_ to make a heir and pass down the Malfoy name, and Harry Potter could not give that to him. Draco nodded and said he understood, but his infatuation continued to grow. When he met Harry himself in Madam Malkin's Robe Shop, Draco felt as if he would explode. His idol was standing _right there!_ He had to play his cards right. If he acted the same way he did to all Half-Bloods, Muggle-Borns, and Muggles, Harry would never like him. And it worked. But Harry was straight, Draco knew he was. He never showed signs of interest, but then again, they were only 12, after all. Draco put it out of his mind for right now, and cuddled up to the still sleeping Harry and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Alrighty, so let's get one thing settled. After this one, the chapters are going to be much longer. I will have one year in either one or two chapters, and the summers will have their own. I will be adding things into the summers, because why the bloody hell not, eh? Also, sorry for making y'all wait so long, I've been extremely busy. Basketball has been keeping me busy, and now that basketball is ending, debate is starting. So yeah, I'm pretty busy, but I'll try and keep up. And guys, thanks so much for all the reviews, I freaking love them! In the words of .bees "They're like cupcakes for my soul". Speaking of that author, go read her Drarry fic, 'Ostriches'. It's my all-time favorite, I LOVE IT! Full of fluff, angst, and SEXY TIMES. Oh, yes, it is an amazing fic, check it out. Alright y'all, sorry for the rambling, enjoy chapter 6!_

Chapter 6

"Bloody hell, Harry! How'd that happen?" Draco asked him on the Quidditch Pitch. After a particularly nasty fall off his broom, Lockhart had decided to take matters into his own hands and try to fix Harry's broken arm, which had resulted in a very disturbing image of a rubbery, now boneless arm. Brilliant.

"Lockhart is what happened. He decided to try and fix my arm himself instead of going to Madam Pomfrey like a normal professor would." Harry replied testily, green eyes narrowed at the professor in question. Draco sighed and tried not to look at Harry's arm too much, and pulled him up. He began to lug him to the infirmary, when Ron and Hermione jumped in front of him. Draco huffed. He didn't have time for these two idiots.

"What do you two want?" Draco snapped at them, causing Hermione to glare at him and Ron to flush. Looks like Hermione's little crush was over.

"We're here to take Harry to the Infirmary, if you must know." Hermione replied, and Draco looked at her incredulously. Isn't that what he was doing right now?

"Get out of the way, Mudblood." Draco snapped. Before he knew it, he felt a hard smack on his face and looked for the source. It was Harry. Using his good arm, he had smacked Draco into silence, which was a first. He looked at Draco, then Hermione, then Ron, giving them all a disgusted look, and walked himself to the Infirmary.

"Bloody hell! Harry!" Draco called after the slow moving boy, forsaking Hermione and Ron all together. It was their fault, not his!

"Well, you shouldn't have been such a prat, and maybe you would be able to walk him back. And you're lucky he got to you first, because I would've given you a whole lot worse." Ron sneered at Draco, and he tensed. How dare he…?

"You insolent little blood traitor! How dare you?! I'm Harry's best friend, not you! Where were you when he was accused of being Slytherin's Heir, and the whole school turned his back on him? You left him, snuggling safe in Gryffindor Tower, while I was here, making him feel wanted and safe! So don't tell me how to handle Harry, because I know a lot more about him than you do! Now, if you don't let me pass right this instant, I will curse you to a bloody oblivion, and I don't care how many detentions I get for it! NOW MOVE!" Draco yelled, and he enjoyed watching the two students faces pale ever so slowly when they realized just how pissed Draco was. They gave him one last glare before moving out of the way and letting him pass. Draco lifted his nose and walked haughtily passed them and towards Harry. He made sure he was well pass them before he let his facade drop. He hurried towards his best friend, who he could tell was tiring quickly.

"Harry. Harry! Stop right this instant!" Draco yelled, and his tone of voice made the smaller boy stop in his tracks.

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry asked, his tone cold. Draco flinched. What had he done to make Harry so angry?

"I-I just wanted to walk you to the Infirmary, that's all." Draco responded, and cursed himself for the stutter he had in his voice. He was a Malfoy, damnit!

"Haven't I told you to stop using the term 'Mudblood' Draco?" The smaller boy said, voice still like ice. Draco cocked his head to the side. That was what he was mad about?

"I'm sorry, Harry. If you want, I'll go and apologize to her, right now. I just...I…" Draco replied, pausing at the end. It wasn't bloody fair! He didn't do anything! It was just a bloody name, it's not like he cursed her or anything.

"Draco, you know how much I hate that term. Don't use it again. Now come here and help me, I'm about to fall over." Harry told him, and Draco sighed in relief. Looks like Harry had forgiven him, this time. Draco didn't think he'd be so lucky next time around. He was going to have to watch himself. He ran over to his friend and put an arm around him, practically carrying him to the Infirmary.

As the school year progressed, Harry's temper grew shorter and shorter each and every day, becoming so bad that he had detentions every day for a month with Snape.

"Harry, please calm down, blowing things up isn't going to help us any." Draco pleaded with him on a particularly bad night. Ron and Hermione had, once again, refused to talk to Harry and he, for some strange reason, was very upset about it.

"Draco, just shut up okay? I know that you don't wanna deal with me, just like everybody else in this school! Harry snapped, his blood pressure rising and his patience sinking quickly.

"Problem, ?" Snape's slimy voice reached him just before his hooked nose and greasy hair did. His slight smirk gave Draco the impression that he was about to give Harry quite a nasty punishment, and his stomach twisted. Harry glared at the professor, but one look from Draco stopped him cold. His face told him to shut his damn mouth before I hex you, you prat.

"No, professor, I'm fine. Sorry to disturb the class." Harry replied to the scowling man, ignoring his twisting stomach and his massive headache.

Three months passed, and Harry had more or less turned to normal. It was uneventful, and Draco was glad to have his friend back. Well, almost. Ron and Hermione had apologized to him one day in Transfiguration, and although Draco felt awful about it, he let Harry forgive them. No questions asked. So, now he split his time between Draco, school, and those two idiots. Harry, however, was the happiest he had been all year, so Draco let him enjoy his time with them.

"Hey, Draco!" Harry called as he entered the Great Hall that morning. He had been chatting with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, and Draco was more than slightly pissed off.

"What?" The blonde boy snapped, causing a hurt look to pass over Harry's face.

"Are...you ok?" He asked Draco, and he couldn't help it. He had to say something, or he would explode.

"No! I am not okay. This constant hanging around those two Gryffindors isn't okay! They left you the second that things went bad, and you just forgave them? A Malfoy would ne-"

"Well, here's the thing, Draco, I am not a Malfoy!" Harry nearly shouted, causing Draco to fall silent. He could see tears swimming in Harry's green eyes, and felt awful. But before he could apologize, Harry turned away without a word and walked away.

Two days passed and not a word from Harry. During those days, Draco could be found with Archer, talking to him, listening to his hisses and missing Harry so much. He had no idea what Archer was saying, but he knew the snake understood. Harry, on the other hand, could be found in the constant presence of Ron and Hermione, which just made Draco feel worse. He should've been happy for Harry, not jealous of his friendship with the Gryffindor duo.

"Archer, I'm such a bad friend. If only I had been kinder to Weasley and Granger, maybe Harry would still be my friend. He doesn't even talk to me when we're in the same room! He even moved his bed away from mine and put a curtain around it. He's so dramatic. Maybe I should apologize…" Draco whispered to his snake that night while Harry was in the shower. He had made up his mind. He would apologize. Tonight. Draco waited patiently for Harry to finish his shower and jumped up when the small boy came out of the doorway.

"Har-" Before he got to say a word, Harry cut him off.

"Don't say it, Draco. I'm still mad at you, but I've forgiven you. I need to be away from you for a few days. So leave me alone."

Draco felt more alone than ever before as these words hit his ears. Forgiven but shunned? How could he handle that? He couldn't. As Harry pulled his curtains closed, Draco felt a heaviness settle in his heart, and it felt like days before sleep lulled him into his own personal hell.

Draco visited Harry in the Hospital Wing every day after his accident in the Chamber of Secrets, and never once had he opened his eyes. Another consistent visitor was Ginny Weasley, who was deeply taken with Harry after being saved from near-death by Harry. The Basilisk poison had no affect on him, thanks to Fawks, Dumbledore's Phoenix, but he was still passed out. Hermione and Ron had been to visit once, and that was it. Some friends. This line ran through his head a thousand times, over and over, like a CD on repeat. He had been sitting here for around twenty minutes when Harry's eyes fluttered open. Draco stood up quickly and ran to his side, grabbing his hand and calling his name. Harry looked over and him and squinted his eyes, as if trying to figure out who he was. His eyes widened in surprise, and he sat up quickly.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Harry slurred, his voice tired from such little use. Draco said nothing, but reached forward and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"Can you talk to me now?" He asked, tears in his eyes. Harry looked him over, and with a slight smile, he nodded.

"Yes"

On the way to the station, Harry and Draco talked and caught up the whole way. They laughed about the whole dramatics of Tom Riddle, making fun of his posh accent and his efforts being squandered by a 12 year old boy. Despite the laughing, Harry was still shaken by the whole encounter. He was so close to death, and Draco and him hadn't made up at that point. He was so scared that he would have died without apologizing for everything. He was so ready to go back to being friends that he was actually going to apologize to him the day everything happened. But Lockhart just had to go and be a showoff, which trapped Ron and Harry in the Chamber with him. Then the bloody prat had the nerve to try and obliviate them! That left Harry alone to fight off Tom Marvolo Riddle and his Basilisk, saving Ginny and barely escaping with is life. And now he was going back to the Dursely's.

"Man, I'd rather fight off another Basilisk than go back to my Aunt and Uncle's." Harry commented, making Draco's face fall.

"Well, at least you'll have two weeks with me beforehand. Maybe we can go to Scotland or something." Draco replied, which made Harry smile. Maybe everything would be okay, after all.

The train ride was uneventful, but the moment they got off the Hogwarts Express, they knew something was wrong. In the middle of the crowd was Uncle Vernon and Mr. Malfoy. The tension between the slim, pale man and the beefy, red man was so palpable, you could cut it with scissors.

"Bloody hell, what is happening?" Draco admonished, surprised at his father's ridiculous behavior. He ran towards the tall man, briskly of course, he was a Malfoy, after all. When he got there, he could tell that Uncle Vernon was much worse at controlling his temper than Mr. Malfoy was.

"Ah, Draco! How are you, son?" Mr. Malfoy drawled when his son appeared at his side.

"Father, what's going on?" Draco asked him, and Mr. Malfoy's sharp eyes shot to his.

"Nothing that concerns you, son. Stay out of it, please." He replied. Draco knew that tone of voice. It was polite enough for the public around them to think nothing of it, but the hint of malice behind the tone was noticeable to Draco. So he shut his mouth. Meanwhile, since they were still on the Platform, Dobby the house elf was lingering behind Mr. Malfoy, unnoticed by everyone except Harry. While the two big-headed men were staring each other down, Harry motioned the elf towards him. Dobby was holding a small black book, which Harry felt like he recognized, but couldn't quite place it.

"Harry Potter sir! How is you, today, sir?" Dobby squeaked, making Harry smile.

"Great, actually. Look, I never got to thank you, Dobby. You warned me, even if I didn't listen. So, thanks." He replied, and Dobby nearly screamed. His tennis-ball-green eyes widened.

"You don't need to thank Dobby, sir. I's just being a good House Elf!" He squeaked.

"What's that book in your hand, Dobby?" Harry asked him, but kicked Dobby before the elf could even answer, making him drop the book. Harry looked at the man in surprise, suddenly scared of him. He picked up the book, and had a very sly, cunning idea, which meant he had to act on it before he thought about it.

" , I think this belongs to you." Harry said, lightly tugging on the man's sleeve. He looked up and him and handed him the black book, which gave to Dobby. Dobby looked at Harry and the boy mouthed at him to open the book! The elf looked at him, but opened the book, nonetheless. When he did, a ratty sock fell out. His eyes widened and he looked up at .

"Master...has given Dobby...clothes?" He asks, his voice trembling. looked down at him in disgust, but his face paled even more when he saw the old sock that Harry had tucked into the book without anyone noticing.

"Dobby...is a free elf?" Harry smiled and Dobby leapt into the air.

"Dobby is free! I is a free elf!" glared at the elf, but he couldn't do anything. Harry felt a small pleasure in helping out Dobby the House Elf, but the look his Uncle gave him made his spirit falter. He looked at Draco and gave him a hug.

"Please...write me. I don't know if I can handle not talking to you anymore." He whispered in Draco's ear, and Draco gave him a sad smile and nodded. Then they parted, wishing already that school was about to begin again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok...please don't kill me. I know it's been like...6 months? Since I last updated, but I'm here now!! Does that count? I'm so sorry, I've just been really busy. But please, enjoy chapter 7, it took me a hella long time to write.**

Chapter 7

"Boy! Get up and cook the bacon. Now!" Aunt Petunia rapped on Harry's bedroom door and jolted him awake. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and grabbed his glasses off his shelf, not fully awake just yet. Harry got up warily and opened the door and stepped out into the light of the hallway, hearing the sizzling of bacon and the delectable smell of toast and orange juice wafting from the kitchen. His mouth began to drool, and he ambled towards the brightly lit kitchen where a pan sat sizzling on the stove. Harry walked over to the food and began to lightly stir the bacon, avoiding the grease popping everywhere.

"Hurry up, boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled from the dining room, his fat red face and bushy mustache making him look like a mutated walrus. Harry rolled his eyes and picked up the pan, bringing it to the dining room and putting bacon and eggs onto Dudley and Uncle Vernon's plates. Aunt Petunia was bustling around the house, tidying up for only God knows what. Uncle Vernon, after scarfing down his breakfast, stood up and called to Aunt Petunia.

"Petunia, I'm going to town to pick up Marge, I'll be about five hours." Harry's head shot up and his mouth dropped open.

"S-she's not coming here...is she?" He asked, incredulous, not even being able to believe it. He remembered all her visits clearly and was not keen on experiencing another one.

"Yes, and you will be respectful to her, you hear me, boy?" Uncle Vernon snapped, his head spinning to face Harry's.

"I will if she is…" Harry mumbled, but the beefy man acted like he didn't hear him.

"Dudders, you want to come with me?" Uncle Vernon called, but there was no reply, so he began to grab his coat and walk to the car. Suddenly, Harry was struck with a brilliant idea, which means he had to act on it before he thought about it. He went to his room and found his Hogsmeade permission form then ran down to the hallway to where his Uncle was standing with the keys to the car.

"I didn't ask you." He spat, and Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Like I wanted to come. Here, this is something I need to be signed."

As the week progressed, Harry grew moodier and moodier. Although he had been allowed to let Hedwig out of his cage, she only came back at night, so he had no one to keep him company. Aunt Marge (She wasn't really his aunt, of course, but it was no use trying to argue with someone like Vernon) berated him consistently, but he kept his cool. If he didn't, his deal with Uncle Vernon to sign his form would go down the drain, and he couldn't risk that. So he let her rip his pride and spirit into little pieces, not saying anything that could piss his Uncle off.

"Boy, get down here for dinner. Now!" Aunt Petunia called, making Harry sigh with resentment and slowly, reluctantly, get off his bed and trudge down the stairs. He sat with a plop at the table, ignoring the dirty looks he received from Aunt Marge. Aunt Petunia set plates down, careful not to let anything get onto her meticulously clean table. Uncle Vernon, with a nasty grin on his face, motioned to Aunt Marge.

"May I tempt you, Marge?" He asked with a sliminess to his voice and redness to his already normally red face. They were both extremely drunk, and even Aunt Petunia had a look of severe discomfort on her face.

"Yes, yes. Just a little, now-" Marge responded and Vernon filled her cup, "-keep it going, just a tad more. That's the ticket!" Harry looked at his Uncle's face and Marge's hands waiting for any of them to say something. He knew they would, after all, it was their favorite thing to do.

"Harry, you bloody scared me. You can't just run off from your home like that, what if Sirius Black had tried to get you, what then?" Draco asked incredulously, smacking Harry up the back of the head. Harry looked away sheepishly.

"Sorry, Dray. It's just...she was talking about my parents." Draco 's eyes narrowed and he looked down the road towards Private Drive, where Aunt Marge's yells could still be heard.

"Harry, let's go to the Manor. Heaven knows you need to relax, and my parents aren't home. They needn't ever know you were there. C'mon, now."

"Draco, I don't think-"

"You're right, you don't think. That's your problem. C'mon!"

"Fine."

Draco stuck his wand out with a blank expression, waiting on something that Harry couldn't begin to guess at. Harry furrowed his brows, wondering what Draco was doing.

"Draco, wh-" His question was cut off by a loud "bang" as a huge, violently purple, triple-decker bus with golden words, which read "The Knight Bus", emblazoned in gold, pulled to a stop in front of Draco, who had put his wand away.

"C'mon, now, Harry." Draco called out, making Harry stop staring at the bus. Before they could board, however, a tall, gangly, and pimply man walked out of the bus, talking loudly into the night.

"Welcome to tha' Knight Bus, transportation for tha' stranded witch or wizard. Ma' name's Stan Shunpike." Draco rolled his eyes and looked at an incredulous Harry.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. Now, we would like a seat on the second deck, straight to Diagon Alley. Now, please." Stan looked at the small blonde boy with a look of surprise that quickly turned to one of disgust.

"Oh, you're Lucius Malfoy's boy, eh? Well, c'mon in then, don' wanna hav' choo' waitin' out in the col', now wood we?" The sarcasm was evident in his tone, making Harry narrow his eyes and shove past the young man, who Harry realized wasn't much older than they were, onto the bus.

"I suggest you watch your tone, or my father will hear about this. Understand?" Draco hissed, and Stan's face went white.

"Fine. Get on, ya little runt."

The Leaky Caldron was empty, except the old Innkeeper Tom and Cornelius Fudge himself.

"Ah, Harry Potter a-and...Draco Malfoy? What in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing here? Where is your father?" Fudge asked when the two boys had stepped off the Knight Bus and walked into the old pub. Draco's normally alabaster face turned red and he stuttered out a weak

"A-at the Ministry…"

"Well, why aren't you at home?"

"Er…"

"No matter, I'll just have your father come and fetch you. Come now Harry, we have much to discuss."

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you'd be here. I thought you'd be at Malfoy's?" Ron asked Harry one morning at the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry had resided for the last two weeks. Draco's father had been livid and refused to let Harry return to the Manor, as a punishment to Draco for sneaking out and for Harry illegally using magic. Mr. Malfoy was not pleased that Fudge had let him off scot-free, so that was his way to punish him, and Harry had to admit, it was a bloody effective one; he had never missed Draco so much.

"No, he got in trouble after coming to get me two weeks ago. His father was very angry." Harry replied solemnly. Ron looked at his friend sympathetically but quickly brightened.

"Hey, do you wanna hear about my trip? It was loads of fun. Bill showed us all inside these pyramids with creepy mutated skeletons; mom didn't let Ginny come into the last one; it had a skeleton with two heads." Harry smiled as Ron talked animatedly about Egypt, realizing just how much he really missed everyone.

"Hey, Ron, is Hermione going to be here?" Harry interrupted, making Ron shrug his shoulders. At that moment, Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter in front of the two boys, Harry just being able to make out Hermione's impeccable handwriting.

"Looks like Hedwig knows. Go on, open it, mate." Ron motioned towards the letter and Harry grabbed it, opening it, and reading aloud.

Dear Harry,

Hedwig found me in France. She's such a smart bird, isn't she? Anyways, I heard from Ron that he would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron, so I've convinced my parents to head over there for the last two weeks before school started. Will you be able to make it? I hope so. I also heard that Ron got to visit Egypt; I'm so jealous, he must be learning loads. Well, I hope to see you soon, if not at the Leaky Cauldron, at school.

With love,

Hermione.

"Should we surprise her or should I write her back?" Harry asked when he was finished.

"Let's surprise her; Merlin knows she needs some fun in her life. Learning? While on vacation? I think bloody not! Oh, Scabbers, no!" Scabbers, Ron's old rat, had jumped out of his pocket and ran underneath a dresser. The two boys had to spend the next five minutes trying to bait Scabbers into coming back out into Ron's pocket, which was hardly a joy.

"Hey, Harry, let's go get some ice cream from the shop down the street." Ron called out from the dresser, where he had finally gotten Scabbers back into his pocket after Harry had abandoned him.

"Ok, sure." He replied with a sunny smile.

"I can't believe you only have three of your assignments done!" Hermione admonished to a sheepish Ron. She smiled at Harry.

"You, on the other hand, Harry, I am really proud of. You got them all done!" Harry stuck his tongue out at Ron and glowed with Hermione's praise. The young witch had arrived just yesterday. The two wizards had run into her while she was out looking for supplies after they had gotten ice cream and had been heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. The trio walked on the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, enjoying the sun on their face and each others presence.

"Man, do we really have to go back tomorrow? I feel like summer just started…" Ron whined, making Hermione roll her eyes and Harry laugh. Behind the laugh was a sadness. The summer, to Harry, couldn't have gone any slower, and he was more than ready to see Draco tomorrow on the train. As much as he liked Ron and Hermione, it just wasn't the same as Draco's presence. He missed him so much…

"Harry? Harry!" Draco called out on the platform when he spotted his best friend's messy black hair. Harry turned his head and let out a blinding smile when he saw Draco. Oh, Merlin, was he that attractive last time I saw him? He made a motion to the two friends at his side and dragged his trunk towards the blonde.

"Draco! I missed you." Harry said when he reached his friend and enveloped him in a one-armed hug. The boy flinched, which made Harry pull back. Green eyes looked at the blonde with concern, but Draco just smiled and began walking to the train to find good seats, Harry about to say something, when he heard a nasty voice call out to him.

"Still hanging around Potter, eh Draco?" The voice was sickly sweet and too high-pitched, and instantly Harry knew who it was.

"Pansy. What do you want?" Draco asked cooly with his trademark glare, but the black-haired girl didn't back down. She walked, well more like twitched (I mean, could she shake her butt any harder?) over to the two boys, trying to look intimidating and failing miserably.

"Well, I want you to figure out that Potter is no good. He's just using you for your money and fame; he's probably broke. That's why he mooches off of you during the breaks instead of going home." The ridiculous girl replied with a nasty face. Harry rolled his eyes, exasperated. He wasn't rich like Draco, but he was well-off with his own small fortune that his parents had left him when they died, and that he was always with Draco because his own guardians were abusive. What a stupid girl. Draco went to grab his wand, obviously irritated, but Harry grabbed his wrist. Grey eyes snapped to his, confused, but Harry just dragged him onto the train, leaving an irate Pansy behind.

"I'll get you, Harry Potter."

"Why didn't you let me at her, Harry?" Draco asked incredulously. They were walking down the crowded aisles of the Hogwarts Express, looking for seats, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Because, Draco, you- oh Ron, Hermione, let's go find seats together." The two in question nodded eagerly and Draco was left to mentally smack Harry for avoiding his question.

It took several minutes to find empty seats, and the only one they found had a man with greying hair slumped in the corner.

"Professor R.J Lupin." Hermione stated, and Ron looked at her with amazement.

"You know everything, 'Mione! Really, it's incredible." Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed to a battered and worn briefcase on the racks, which, in peeling gold letters, read "R.J Lupin."

"Oh…" Ron said sheepishly, hunching his shoulders and plopping down next to Hermione, leaving Harry and Draco on the side next to the man. The seat wasn't very big, so they had to sit very close together, legs barely brushing each other. It was never a problem before, but now… they were thirteen, and starting to realize things that they never had before. Like the fact that Draco smelled so bloody good, and how Harry was so warm. They probably wouldn't be sharing a bed, anymore.

Over the summer, Harry had a lot of time to sit and think. What he thought about, mostly, was Draco. He was his very first friend in the Wizarding World, no, scratch that, his first friend ever, really. Harry had never particularly been interested in anyone, really, but he knew that a boy liking another boy was a big no-no. What about in the Wizarding World, though? What were the views on that? Did it matter? He imagined it would, as many Pureblood families married just to make powerful and rich children to pass on. He also wondered why Draco had flinched when he hugged him. What was that about? Did something happen to him? Harry decided to ask him about it during the Feast later on when Hermione and Ron weren't around. Although Harry had made amends with the two, via letter, Draco was still tense around them, and rightfully so. Harry looked over at the other boy and scooted closer to him, closing the space in between them, making the boy look at him with surprise. Grey eyes snapped to green and a blush dusted his face, which, if Harry was being honest, was very attractive. Harry's thoughts were cut short by the compartment door sliding open to reveal a very irate Pansy Parkinson. Draco stood quickly and grabbed Harry's hand without thinking, making the black-haired boy smile slightly.

"Oh, Draco, sitting with the weasel and mudblood now? How low can you get?" Pansy sneered, causing Ron's face to turn a splotchy red and him to open his mouth, ready to defend his friend. However, Draco just gave her a bored stare and motioned towards the man slumped in the corner, where Pansy had yet to see him.

"I think this is the new DADA Professor, Pansy. Would you like to say hello?" Pansy's sneer dropped off her face and she went pale. Guess she wasn't so brave, after all.

"We'll continue this later, Draco. And don't think your father won't hear about this." It was Draco's turn to blanch as Pansy turned with a smirk and twitched out of their compartment and slamming the door behind her. Harry saw how scared Draco looked at the mention of his father and worried about his friend. Is that why he was wincing? Did his father do something? Harry promised he would find out, but before he could even sit back down, the train screeched to a stop, making Ron and Hermione fall out of their seats and onto the floor. The lights went off and the whole train was plunged into darkness. Harry groped around for Draco's hand and found it, holding it tight and relishing the warmth it gave him. It was suddenly very cold, and Harry could see ice forming on the windows. What was happening? He heard a rustling and felt the members of his compartment shuffle around, but Draco stayed latched onto Harry.

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden?"

"Where are the teachers?"

"Why did we stop?"

"Quiet!" It seems the man in the corner had woken up and cast a Lumos, bathing the small area in a soft glow. His tired face and greying hair were nothing compared to the flashing amber eyes filled with intelligence. He held an arm to Harry's chest as the compartment door slid open. A black-hooded figure stood in the doorway and Harry's head was filled with screaming. He vaguely heard Draco's cry and felt himself hit the floor, but other than that, it was just...black.

Later that night, in their rooms, Harry and Draco were sitting next to the fire in silence. Harry cast worried glances at Draco until it was too much.

"Does your father hit you, Draco?" The blonde stiffened and didn't answer, but Harry knew him well enough by now to know what that meant.

"Take your shirt off. Let me see, Draco."

"I-it's nothing, Harry."

"Let me see."

"No." Harry frowned and, while the boy wasn't paying attention, waved his wand, making the blonde's shirt disappear. Harry couldn't help but gasp. On the normally pale and perfect skin were large, angry, red welts that crossed over his back.

"What did he hit you with?" Draco finally turned to him, knowing he couldn't get out of it.

"You know that cane he carried around with him?" Harry's face hardened and in the light of the fire, he looked very scary indeed. Draco shrank in on himself, scared as the boy got up. Harry came near him and put his wand right above the welts and began an incantation, instantly soothing the pain that racked Draco's body. When he was done, he wrapped Draco in a tight hug, enveloping him in warmth and making his heart beat faster. Harry felt the need to...kiss him. He wanted to, damnit. He looked into Draco's eyes, full of fear and pain, and that was all it took. He slowly, giving Draco a chance to pull away, leaned down, face mere inches from Draco's. Draco felt his breath on his lips and pushed his head forward, closing the last of the space between them. They were inexperienced but it didn't matter, all that mattered was that they were there and real. They kept their lips closed, just enjoying the feel of each other and how they felt. They released, breathing heavy, and Draco had to pinch himself. Was it real, or just a dream? His father would kill him, he knew, but at that moment, he didn't care. All that mattered was that the one he had looked up to for so long, the one he had loved for so long, noticed him. They were still kids, yes, but when you meet your soulmate, you just know. And thirteen was more than old enough to realize how much they really needed each other. Not because of some sort of want, but because they could talk and comfort each other, something most people can't do. But they could, and that was all that really mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, I got a new chapter for you. I'm on a writing binge and I've already got half of chapter 9 written. I've also almost finished chapter 2 of my TodoDeku fic, so check that out. Now, just wanna point this out: I've hit the 50 page mark. This is the longest thing I've ever written, and man it feels good! Please keep reviewing, I love them so much! Thanks and enjoy._

 ** _Chapter 8_**

The kiss was not mentioned. The next morning, after waking up in separate beds, the two boys acted as if nothing had happened. The went to breakfast, said hello to Hermione and Ron and went to classes as they normally did. Nothing to say, nothing to tell.

"Harry, you're quiet. Are you ok?" Draco commented, making the smaller boy smile sheepishly.

"Sorry, just got a lot on my mind."

"Black?"

"Yeah." Draco gave him a sympathetic glance. Obviously, he's worried about Black. Why wouldn't he be? Draco didn't have the heart to tell him about the relationship between himself and the criminal. Harry smiled at him and it was only a little forced.

"Harry, how was your first day back?" Hermione asked, grinning at the book she was reading. That was odd…

"Why're you so happy, Hermione?" Harry said as an answer. Hermione turned her blinding smile to him and it was infectious; he couldn't help but smile, too.

"No reason, really." Harry narrowed his eyes. That was suspicious, he knew. She was up to something, but he didn't really care to find out right now. He glanced over at Draco sitting next to him at a table in the Library; they were already packed with homework, and it was only the first day. Harry had other reasons to be nervous, however, such as the fact that tomorrow would be the first day seeing Hagrid since he'd left him in Diagon Alley back in his First Year. And now he was a teacher. Maybe he should go apologize to him; after all, he had just been trying to help.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be right back." Harry called out to no one in particular. He didn't expect a reply and he didn't get one, so he slinked out of the Library and into the corridors.

The warm Scottish air made for a pleasant walk to the small hut near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry's nerves were shot; now that he was nearly there, he had no idea what he would say to Hagrid. "Sorry for being a complete arse and leaving you after just meeting you, Hagrid. Cool?" Yeah...Harry didn't think that would work out that well.

Harry arrived in front of the hut and raised a hand to knock on the wooden door. When he did, he heard loud barking and felt his heart leap into his throat. He heard muffled shouts from inside and then jumped when Hagrid opened the door. Harry could see the source of the barking; a large black Boarhound stood behind the giant of a man, drooling. Hagrid looked down and Harry and his bushy eyebrows raised.

"Harry? What ar' ya doin' here?" Hagrid asked incredulously. Harry shifted on the doorstep, scuffing his trainers on the ground.

"I wanted to- to apologize." He stuttered, making Hagrid smile softly. He beckoned him inside and Harry stepped into the hut gratefully.

"So, uh, Hagrid…" Harry began after being seated down with a cup of tea and a rock cake from Hagrid. The man nodded, sipping his own tea and looking at him with shining eyes.

"About...First Year. I-I'm sorry. About everything. I want to be your friend. If you still want to, that is…" Hagrid froze mid-sip and then began to laugh. A loud, hearty laugh that made Harry cock his head and wonder what he had said that was so funny.

"Harry," Hagrid wiped a tear from his eye. "O' course I still wanna be yer friend!" Harry smiled at this and looked up at Hagrid. The kind brown eyes put him at ease and Harry knew that he hadn't made a mistake coming here.

xx

The next day, the Slytherins and Gryffindors walked down the hills to Hagrid's hut for their very first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Hagrid stood beaming at them all and beckoned them to the back of the hut, where an enclosure was placed. Draco was tempted to grab Harry's hand when he saw the huge bird-like horse creatures in the small area, but of course, he didn't.

"Hippogriffs! Our firs' lesson! Harry, c'mere. You can be the firs' one to touch em." Harry stiffened and was very reluctant to go, but he had just made up with Hagrid and didn't want to disappoint him. So he walked towards the small pen and stopped just next to a beaming Hagrid.

"Alrigh', Hippogriffs ar' very proud beasts, so ya gotta be careful! Firs' ya gotta bow, but make sure to always look 'em in the eye. Don' wanna disrespect 'em." Hagrid lectured to the class. At this point, many students, like Hermione and Draco, had apprehensive looks on their faces but were paying close attention to everything Hagrid said. Others, like Ron and Pansy, had looks of pure terror, much to Harry's amusement.

"A-alright…" Harry stuttered. He looked into the first Hippogriff's eye and took a low bow, making sure not to blink or break eye contact. He stayed like that for what seemed like forever while the beast regarding him carefully then finally bowed back to Harry. The class let out a collective sigh of relief. Hagrid smiled at Harry like a proud father.

"This one's name is Buckbeak! I reckon he'll let ya ride 'im, Harry!" Harry's eyes swiveled around to see Draco's panicked expression just before he felt Hagrid's arms underneath his armpits, throwing him on top of the giant beast. He grasped feathers as Hagrid slapped the creature's backside, closing his eyes tightly. Harry felt the powerful wings shift as he was lifted into the air. His messy black hair whipped around his head and he felt the cold air hitting his face and making his cheeks red. Harry had never felt more alive.

xx

"Harry, Hermione is driving me crazy, mate!" Ron exclaimed one night in the Library. Harry couldn't have cared less. He was part worried and part angry at Draco; the idiot had gone and gotten himself cut by the bloody Hippogriff and then had the gall to try and have him executed! Harry was torn between seeing him in the hospital wing and punching him, and he felt that if he went to visit him, it would end up being the latter. So, he resigned himself to Ron and Hermione's company, which was quickly growing tiresome.

"Why?"

"Well, she keeps snapping at me and giggling afterward. What is she hiding?"

"If I knew that, Ron, don't you think I would've told you?"

"Er-" Ron's questioning was cut off by an owl gliding in and dropping a letter down in front of Harry. He picked it up, unfolded it, and read aloud:

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _Please come to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Malfoy requests your presence immediately._

 _-Madam Pomfrey_

Harry was silent for a minute. Ron spoke up.

"Go on, mate. I reckon he's whining like the little git he is." Harry smiled and rolled his eyes, gathered up his stuff, and walked out of the library.

xx

"It's about time, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy has yet to stop whining. Please go and shut him up!" Madam Pomfrey admonished the second Harry arrived in the Hospital Wing. She pointed to a bed where Draco was sitting with a pout on his face and his arm bandaged. Harry felt a fire in his stomach and walked over to the blonde.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Draco exclaimed when he saw Harry. His smile, however, faded quickly when he saw the sparks in the green eyes.

"H-Harry?" Harry had finally reached him and had crossed his arms and scowled.

"What do you think you're doing, Draco? That Hippogriff hardly scratched you and you know it!" Harry yelled, making Draco flinch. He couldn't understand why Harry was acting like this; didn't he care that he was hurt?

"What do you mean? I was bleeding!" Draco cried, brandishing his bandaged arm. Harry rolled his eyes and smacked the arm Draco was cradling, making the pale boy flinch and yelp.

"Why did you do that, you git?"

"See, you barely even flinched; it can't hurt that badly. Hagrid loves Buckbeak, so why would you have him executed?"

"Executed? All I did was make a complaint and ask to have him restrained. I never said anything about executing him. Merlin, Harry, what do you take me for?"

"What?"

"Oh, my father is going to pay for this!"

xx

"Harry, oh Harry, I've done it!" Hermione called out to him when he entered the Potions Classroom, carrying Draco's bag for him. The bloody git was still wearing that stupid bandage, and Harry, being his best friend, was left to carry around all his stuff for him. After coming into the room to be hassled by Hermione, he was more than ready to be done with people for the day.

"What, Hermione? What did you do, seriously?" Harry admonished, putting Draco's bag down next to their cauldron. Hermione leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I'll tell you later, but meet me in front of the library after lunch!" Harry rolled his eyes but couldn't help to smile at her contagious excitement.

xx

Draco looked ashen and had every right to. Buckbeak, much to his dismay, was to be executed tonight on Lucius's orders. No matter how he had begged, Lucius refused to listen to his son. The four of them, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco, were in Dumbledore's office, calmly discussing everything that had happened. Hermione's quiet sobs were the only thing that broke the silence of the room.

"I know you're all upset. But there was nothing I could have-" Draco suddenly flared with rage.

"You damn well could've done something! Aren't you the Headmaster? You still hold some sort of power in the Ministry, don't you?" Dumbledore looked over the rim of his half-moon glasses, blue eyes twinkling. He smiled slightly and stood up, walking over to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, may I see this?" He said, pointing to the chain around her neck. Hermione sniffled and pulled out the chain, revealing a small hourglass surrounded by several rings. Draco's eyes widened in recognition while Ron and Harry looked on in confusion and slight disgust at the tacky necklace.

"So that's how you've been getting to all those classes! You've been using a Time-Turner!" Draco exclaimed and everything suddenly clicked into place. All the times Hermione just seemed to disappear was because of that bloody thing! Dumbledore smiled and began to explain just what they needed to do later that night.

xx

"Draco, run!" Harry yelled as the werewolf rose to his full height. On his hind legs, the brown wolf would have been taller than Ron and the flashing amber eyes and ferocious teeth didn't reassure Harry at all. Ron and Hermione had already escaped into the forest, Hermione dragging Ron and his broken leg with much difficulty. Draco, however, had stood, transfixed, by the growing horror in front of them. Just minutes ago, the four kids had just met Sirius Black, who was actually Harry's Godfather, who actually knew Remus Lupin, who, apparently, was a werewolf, and that Ron's rat, who was actually an animagus, was Peter Pettigrew, who was another one of their childhood friends, who had actually been the one to betray Harry's parents, who wasn't killed by Sirius, who wasn't actually a murderer, and all who had hated Snape, who had appeared in the Shrieking Shack behind them, and were childhood enemies. It was quite a tiresome night and Harry had no desire to mess around with a werewolf. At all. Snape had been knocked out after Peter whacked him upside the head and transformed back into a rat and ran away. And Draco was still standing in front of the fucking werewolf. Harry ran forward and barreled into Draco who finally got a grip and began to ran.

"Harry, what do we do?" Draco screamed, panting and shaking terribly as Harry ran beside him.

"I don't know-" Harry's reply was cut off as a howl sounded behind them a hot breath kissed their neck. Draco looked at him with his eyes opened wide, scared out his mind, when he was suddenly gone. It took Harry a minute to register what had happened. He realized it just as he heard Draco's pain-filled scream as Remus Lupin, the werewolf, bit into the pale shoulder of Draco Malfoy, effectively passing on the curse to the young boy. Harry looked on his horror as Lupin raised his head to take another bite when suddenly, a huge black dog crashed in the brown wolf and knocked him off of Draco, who was writhing in pain. Harry rushed to Draco and looked at the bite. It was deep and gushing blood and Harry had no idea what he could do. So he did the only logical thing he could do; he levitated him to the Hospital Wing window, where Madam Pomfrey nearly screamed in shock. Then, once he explained the situation, Harry left and ran back into the Forbidden Forest.

xx

"Will he be...ok?" Harry asked the bustling witch. He had not been allowed to see Draco yet, and he was thinking the worst.

"He will live." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and it was two hours before he was allowed to see Draco. He was unconscious and his shoulder was wrapped in a soft gauze that had a little blood seeping through it.

"D-Draco…?" Harry whispered, not daring to believe what he was seeing. Draco Malfoy, so arrogant, so strong, was lying in a hospital bed wrapped in bloody bandages. Harry felt tears begin to fall and he cursed himself for being so weak. Draco would never cry about something like this. Would he? He couldn't do it; he couldn't be strong like Draco. His tears fell harder and his body shook. He was right there! If he had bloody done something, Draco wouldn't be in pain!

"Harry…?" A quiet voice interrupted his sobs and he quickly sat up and wiped his nose and eyes. He turned and saw Remus Lupin standing behind him, his amber eyes soft and the bags under his eyes darker than ever before. Harry looked at him; this was the man who was best friends with his father. He was there for his parents when Harry was born. How could he ever blame him for what happened to Draco? He couldn't.

"Hi, Professor."

"Call me Lupin, Harry. O-or Moony...if you'd like." Harry smiled and nodded.

xx

When Draco awoke the next day, he was furious. His shoulder was killing him and his head was pounding and he had no idea where Harry was.

"Where is Harry? What happened to us?" He had shrieked until Madam Pomfrey had the boy in question was summoned. It had taken a while to calm the blonde down, but Harry knew, even if he was calm and cuddling with Harry, the news would hit him hard. So he laid with Draco (Merlin, he missed this…) and held his hand as Dumbledore and Snape looked on and began to speak.

"Draco, do you remember anything from last night?" Snape drawled in his slimy voice, obviously uncomfortable with the position that him and Harry were currently in.

"Well, I remember Buckbeak's execution-"

"Buckbeak wasn't executed, Draco." Harry hit Draco's side and he glared at him but continued nonetheless.

"Right, I mean, I remember going to dinner with Harry and talking to Dumbledore, but that's it. Why?"

"Well, the thing is, Draco, Remus Lupin, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, is...a werewolf. He...forgot to take his Wolfsbane potion last night," Draco was sweating and shaking by now, obviously putting the pieces together. "And he attacked a student. He bit you, Draco." Draco's eyes were blank as he processed this information. He touched his shoulder and whimpered.

"So...I'm….a-a werewolf?"

"I'm afraid so, Draco." The room was quiet for a minute before the silence was broken by Draco's racking sobs. His tears shocked the whole room; after all, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's never show emotion like this in public. Harry did the only thing he could think of and pulled him into a tight hug, letting the pale boy wrap his arms around his waist and cry into his shirt. Harry vaguely heard the adults whisper and leave the room, but he didn't care enough to lift his head. Madam Pomfrey, at some point, closed the hangings around the bed, which finally signaled Harry to move from the position they were in. He thought Draco was asleep until he heard his voice.

"Why are you still here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because...I'm a monster."

"What? No, you're not!"

"Harry, I'm a werewolf. I'm not a Pureblood anymore; I'm not even human. I'm just a beast!" Harry was crying now and he pulled Draco back into a hug, lightly kissing his forehead, for lack of anything better to do. He felt Draco smile against his chest and looked down. Green eyes locked onto grey eyes, now flecked with amber. Just like a moon on a starry night.

"Your eyes look like the moon, Draco." Harry laughed as Draco wrinkled his nose at the comparison.

"How fitting." Looking into those green eyes, Draco felt his heart flutter. Right now, he didn't care if he was a werewolf, or if he was anything less than perfect; all that mattered was that Harry was still his friend and here with him.

xx

Harry had been struggling with his feelings for Draco for a while now and had done a ton of research. He wanted to tell Hermione and Ron but was slightly afraid to. Would they judge him? He didn't think he was gay; he did notice a certain Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley to be quite attractive, but he wasn't sure. He had called Hermione and Ron to the library to finally confess and his stomach was in knots. He had chosen a table in the back corner to ensure privacy. When his friends showed up, he sat them down quickly and ran a hand through his hair for the hundredth time since he'd gotten into the library.

"Harry? What's this about?" Hermione inquired, curious. Ron nodded in agreement. Harry took a huge breath and let it all out at once.

"SoIreallylikeDracoandIthinkI'mbi'

"Come again?"

"Erm-well, I really...like Draco. I think I might be...bi." Hermione giggled and put a hand over her mouth and smiled.

"Well, it's about time you said it aloud." Ron smiled crookedly and nodded his head again.

"Wait, you knew?!" Harry admonished while Hermione continued to giggle. Ron shook his head and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, mate, we still love you. And it only took you all year to figure it out. The flirting between you two was driving me crazy." Harry blushed and put his hand over his burning face, but at just that moment, he remembered something.

"Hermione, what did you do? You never told me all those weeks ago." Hermione glanced at Ron and asked if he could leave, which he did, after thorough convincing from Harry and Hermione.

"Watch this." Hermione skirted her eyes around their corner of the library to make sure no one was looking and then closed her eyes in concentration. It was hard to see; it was like she blurred and then was suddenly just a small...Otter?

"You're an animagus? For how long?" Harry gasped but then felt very stupid indeed, as she was an Otter and couldn't respond. Hermione ran around his feet and squeaked before transforming back into a human, a look of satisfaction on her face. Harry had a feeling of...deja vu, of some sort. Hmmm. Hermione was an animagus, Draco was a werewolf. Well, this was familiar. Harry smiled in spite of himself as Hermione hugged him tightly. Looks like he was next. Maybe he would get Ron in on it. The would be the next generation Marauders; maybe even fulfill their legacy. Harry couldn't help but feel a spark of pride in his chest at the thought.

xx

The train ride home was uneventful. Harry sat close to Draco and had his hand on his leg the entire time, not unnoticed by Hermione, who smirked the whole time. The platform was tense, as it was every year before Harry and Draco were separated once again. But before they had seen their guardians, Harry had pulled Draco in for a kiss; it was soft and their mouths were closed, but it made Draco breathless nonetheless. Harry smirked at Draco's pink cheeks and whispered in his ear before running off to Uncle Vernon,

"Just had to finish the year off how it started. See you soon." Draco blinked and he was gone. He smiled to himself and walked to his father, a spring in his step. Maybe, just maybe, this summer wouldn't be so bad.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 9! Just a quick warning, at the end of this chapter, there is a pretty detailed scene that is the beginning of rape, so this is your trigger warning. Ok, so starting after this chapter, the rating is going up to a T. You have been warned. Ok, enjoy this chapter and don't hate me. Bye!_

 ** _Chapter 9_**

Draco was wrong. So, so, so wrong. The minute he got home, his father grabbed him by his elbow. Dumbledore, obviously, had informed the Malfoy patriarch of his...condition… and he wasn't pleased about it at all.

"A werewolf? You have disgraced me, Draco!" Lucius screamed, throwing the thirteen-year-old boy on the cold floor of the basement. Draco raised his arm in front of his face, fearing his father. Lucius's lip curled as he raised his wand towards his only son, his heir, and whispered,

" _Crucio_."

The pain was unbearable. Draco writhed on the floor in agony and screamed until his throat was raw. His father looked on with a terrible blankness; no feelings of pity or remorse anywhere in his cold grey eyes. Draco felt the Torture Curse sear through his very bones. It crackled and shot him through with a feeling of being ripped apart from the inside, atom by atom. Finally, his father released him from his hell and looked at him. Draco felt tears leaking down his face as the aftermath of the curse tore through him. The heat of the pain and the throbbing of the remnants of the curse ripping through him didn't allow him any movement without incredible agony that made him scream all over again. His father gave him a disgusted look and left his son, his only heir, on the floor of the dirty basement, where he was left for the remainder of the summer.

xx

The tent Harry and Ron were staying in before the Quidditch World Cup was packed with most of the red-headed Weasley family. Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy; almost everyone was there.

"Boys, can you go grab Hermione and get some water for dinner?" Mr. Weasley called, distracting the boys from the game of Exploding Snap that had previously held their attention. Without a word, they exited the tent, George and Fred's combined voices following them out.

"Feet off the table!"

xx

"Krum's got the snitch, but Ireland's won! I can't believe this, oh wow, ladies and gentlemen-" Ludo Bagman's amplified voice rang around the huge stadium but was drowned out by the huge cheers from the green-clad Ireland supporters. Harry, however, couldn't have been in a worse mood. On the way up to the top box, he'd seen Draco, who was also on his way to the top box, and was horrified at the state he had been in. The grey eyes - so full of life - were dull, the amber flecks hardly shining anymore. His hair was long, almost to his shoulders, and limp. He had deep purple bags under his eyes and it was all Harry could do not to scream. He had started towards Draco but was quickly stopped by the urgency in his eyes, begging him to stay away. So he did. But that didn't mean he wasn't worried. Draco was sitting two rows behind him with his parents, Lucius and Narcissa, who sat on either side of him, stoic and proud as always. Suddenly, a bright light filled the box and the Quidditch teams, as well as the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, filed into the small room, cramping everyone. Harry turned his mind back to Draco, worrying and wishing, that somehow, someway, he could take him away and leave this place. Forever.

xx

The Feast was quiet. No one wanted to talk about what had happened over the summer. Although the food prepared was delicious, as it was every year, no one really ate. Most only picked at it dejectedly. Harry and Draco didn't even grab anything. They both knew the unsaid truth that tore at the walls of their relationship; Draco's father had been one of the Death Eaters among the black-hooded figures that had attacked all the Muggles at the World Cup that night. They both knew it. So they waited until they had been dismissed from the Great Hall and wandered down the halls to the Dungeons and into the Common Rooms and then into their dorms to talk. Harry walked into the room after Draco and cast a Silencing charm on the door behind him as it closed.

"Draco. Draco, look at me." Harry stood close to Draco and could feel him quivering. What had that bastard done to him?! Harry could see tears in the dead eyes and felt some well up in his own. Draco looked into Harry's face; so soft, kind...caring. Beautiful. His dark skin, which contrasted so harshly to Draco's pale skin, was rough from years of abuse, but Draco wouldn't have any other arms wrapped around him right now. Harry looked at his best friend; so sharp, brash...loving. Beautiful. His soft skin, so different from his calloused skin, but there was no other person he would rather have wrapped in his arms.

"What did he do?" Harry asked into Draco's neck, where he had bent to nuzzle his nose into. Originally, Draco had been a whole head taller than Harry, but now that they were fourteen, Harry was the taller one, showing a significant contrast in their sizes. Draco looked away from him, embarrassed, not wanting to show the shame he had cast upon his family.

"He...c-crucio'd me…" Draco began to sob, softly at first, but the small trickle turned into a torrent of tears, and once that dam broke, there was no stopping the heavy flow. And Harry let him. He let him cry into his chest and eventually scream into his shirt. Draco felt so much rage and pain; he hated his father. He hated everything about him. But...he loved him, too. Harry felt his pain and mimicked his rage, holding onto Draco so tightly, as if Lucius would pop out any minute and hurt him again.

"How many times?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a werewolf."

"Well, that's bullshit. How did you know what to do on the full moons?" Draco paused. Should he tell him? Draco shook his head and decided against it.

"He just...kept me in the basement, chained up. I didn't have anyone teaching me, but I-I think...Lupin is staying on the grounds and helping me out." Draco didn't want to tell Harry about his terrible 'mentor' who had stayed at the manor due to Lucius's demands. Fenrir Greyback. A vicious werewolf who, even during the days and nights without the full moon, enjoyed cannibalizing and torturing humans. He had tried to get Draco to eat raw food and even human limbs. Draco, ever proud, denied it and ended up being on the receiving end of the torturing curse every time he did. On the full moons, he was chained in the basement and abused by the sadistic man. Greyback claimed he was teaching him his place as an Omega. Draco had rolled his eyes, when he was gone of course, and muttered a sarcastic whatever. He felt a tugging and realized Harry was trying to get him to move to his bed. This would be the first time they slept in the same bed since Second Year, and Draco, with his heart fluttering, laid down under the green comforter. Harry laid next to him, staring into his face. Lightly, he brushed a hand across Draco's shoulder where he knew the half-moon scar on either side of the limb resided. He knew that the smaller boy despised the very idea of being anything less than the Pure-blooded Malfoy heir he was raised to be. Feeling brave and wanting Harry to stop touching his scar, Draco leaned forward and brushed his lips against the raven-haired boy's lips. Harry saw how frightened Draco was, how vulnerable he was.

"So, Harry."

"So, Draco."

"I guess this means you like me."

"I guess this means you like me."

"You're gay, then?"

"No, I think I'm bi. I talked to Hermione about it at the end of last year."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well, I didn't know how you'd react! And I had a crush on you. I remember you telling me you had a crush in First Year, so I didn't want to make anything weird." Draco glared at him as Harry laughed.

"Well, if you like me now, then who did you have a crush on in First Year?"

"Wow…"

"What?"

"You're about as observant as a brick wall. I had a crush on you!"

"Hey! That's what Archer said, too." Both boys were silent for a minute. Harry looked at Draco with shining eyes and grabbed the blonde's hand suddenly.

"Go steady with me?" Draco blinked. Once, twice. He looked like an owl and Harry was growing nervous.

"Well?"

"Y-yes. But...c-can we...keep it a secret for right now?" Harry should have felt offended, but when one's father is Lucius Malfoy, it's just the smart thing to do. So, Harry nodded and hugged Draco, his boyfriend, tightly. They stayed like that the whole night, wrapped in each other arms.

xx

"Why? Why is it always me?" Harry cried, exasperated, throwing up his arms in frustration. From the blue flames of the Goblet of Fire, the judge that would choose the champion from each of the three wizarding schools for the Triwizard Tournament, came the name Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter; both of them Hogwarts champions. That should have been impossible but, of course, it just had to bloody happen, and to him of all people. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, the two other wizarding schools who would compete with Hogwarts in the tournament, only had one champion; Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum, who, incidentally, was also a famous Seeker for the Bulgarian professional Quidditch team. So why did Hogwarts have two?

"Harry Potter, please join the other champions in the back." Professor McGonagall called out, silencing the hostile whispers that had broken out between the houses. Harry looked at Draco whose grey eyes were swimming with worry and got up, walking quickly down the aisle.

xx

"Is he seriously still not talking to you?" Hermione asked Harry. Green eyes rolled and he nodded. Ron had stopped talking to him out of pure spite that Harry had gotten into the Tournament, even though he didn't put his name in the Goblet and had no intention of even participating at all, even if he was of age. So, Hermione, Harry, and Draco were all in the Library trying to help Harry out with the first task, which was, of course, Dragons. Harry had found out from Hagrid and he also knew that the other school champions would know. He had tipped Cedric off in hopes of making it a fair fight, but now he was questioning if that was the right choice. Hermione and Draco were helping him with all sorts of simple charms to help him, but Harry knew that Cedric was everything he wasn't: popular, handsome, smart…

"Yeah. But it's fine. If he wants to be a git, it's not my problem." Harry replied nonchalantly, making Draco snort. Harry blushed as he felt Draco's leg brush up against his, reminding him, once again, that he was dating him. Harry still couldn't believe it, either. Scrawny, specky Harry Potter dating lean, gorgeous Draco Malfoy. It was certainly a dream come true. He had been talking to Draco for some time now and finally got him to agree to tell her about his...condition, which is why Harry really agreed to this little study session. Harry looked at Draco pointedly making the blonde roll his eyes and huff but turn to Hermione nonetheless.

"So, uhm, Granger…" Hermione looked up from the book, "Danger and Dragons," she was reading and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"You're an animagus, right?" Hermione's head snapped to Harry's and she pinned him with a glare.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone, Harry!"

"Just hear me out, Granger. Look, Harry's studying too; he's almost done, actually. He started after you showed him your form. I just…"

"Well, Harry, that's great! But what does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm a werewolf." Hermione looked as if someone had slapped her. Her brown eyes were wide and unblinking.

"Excuse me, what?" Harry almost laughed. Almost. Hermione's stare grew intense as she tried to figure out if he was joking or not.

"I'm serious. And you know about the Marauders, right? Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, right? We were going to imitate them. Which is why we need you.

"So you want me to help you on the Full Moons with Harry?"

"Exactly."

"Alright."

"Just like that?"

"Well, what are friends for?" Draco looked into the soft brown eyes of the girl next to him and couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Hermione."

xx

It was hot in the champions' tent. Harry was waiting for his turn to fight his dragon, a Norwegian Ridgeback. He was pacing and wringing his hands together as he heard "oohs" and 'ahhs' from the crowd. As he was passing the entrance of the tent, he felt someone grab him and yank him outside. He whipped his wand out to find Draco grabbing his hand with a nervous look in his stormy grey eyes. Harry lowered his wand and squeezed Draco's hand in reassurance.

"Harry...please be careful. Please. I can't...I can't lose you. Please. Just stay alive, okay?" Draco was using his other hand to mess with his now shoulder-length hair and was worrying his bottom lip.

"Of course, Draco." Draco looked at Harry and smiled softly. Harry put his hand on Draco's cheek and rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin. Blimey, he never got tired of it. Dating Draco...was amazing. Although it was still a secret, they had more than enough time to interact, sharing a dorm and all. However, since the first day, they hadn't kissed again.

"Good luck, Harry." He felt soft hands on his face and then Draco's lips on his own, soft and gentle. Harry was stunned for a second but he readily leaned into the kiss, needing Draco's strength and confidence. Draco's left hand was tangled in the raven curls and his right was on his shoulder, holding tightly as if Harry were going to disappear any minute.

"Harry…?" Harry's and Draco's lips separated quickly as Hermione's voice drifted by. They turned to see Hermione with a bewildered look on her face and they both looked at her sheepishly. Harry put a hand up to his head and was blushing furiously while Draco refused to make eye contact with either one of them.

"Er, 'Mione, I can explain-"

"No need, Harry. It's about time, anyways, don't you think?" Green eyes widened with surprise and looked into knowing and shining brown eyes. She winked at them and turned back toward the student section.

"Good luck, Harry." Draco's pale face was tomato red and he was looking at the ground, shuffling his feet. Harry laughed at his boyfriend's shyness and grabbed his hands.

"Go, Draco. I'll be safe, I promise. And she was going to figure it out eventually, so don't act so mortified." Draco glared at him as his alabaster coloring returned and he stuck his nose up.

"I was not mortified, Harry."

"Yeah, sure." They heard a loud roar and a huge cheer come from the crowd.

"What a show, what a show. However, it is now time for our fourth and final contestant, Harry Potter!" Ludo Bagman's voice reverberated around the stadium and Harry swallowed his fear. Leaning forward and stealing another kiss from Draco, he pulled his wand out of his pocket and then walked back into the tent and out into the arena with his head held high.

"On your mark, get ready, GO!"

xx

Harry scowled at the golden egg sitting on his nightstand and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. He just couldn't figure it out. It just made this bloody screeching cacophony. Fucking obnoxious, really. He felt hands on his shoulders and looked up to see Draco rubbing the tension out of his muscles. He sighed in relief and let Draco knead his tired body.

"You looked stressed. Relax, Harry." Harry groaned and put his head in his hands, irritated.

"I can't! Damn, Draco. You know this."

"Well, don't snap at me."

"Well, if you didn't act-" Harry's tirade was cut off as Draco leaned down and kissed him into silence. Harry reacted instantly, putting a hand up to cup Draco's cheek. Suddenly and far too quickly, Draco pulled back and laughed at Harry's exasperated expression.

"Let's take a walk. C'mon." Harry rolled his eyes but got up anyways, following Draco out the door.

xx

In the murky depths of the Black Lake, Harry could hardly see where he was going. After Cedric's questionable advice, he and Draco had quickly figured out the next task. So here he was, swimming in the Black Lake trying to find something...precious? Whatever. It didn't matter, he just had to do it fast. The green water swished around him as he propelled himself through the seaweed and kelp and looked around warily. Who knew what lurked in the deepest parts of the lake? He forced his newly formed flippers to go faster. After figuring out the task, Draco had researched ways to breathe underwater for an hour and found Gillyweed, a type of aquatic plant. He had Dobby steal it out of Snape's personal storerooms.

Harry was yanked out of his thoughts by a sharp pull of his ankle and turned to see a grinning Grindylow latched on to his skin. He grabbed his wand and yelled Reducto to get the creature off of him. A red light shot out and the Grindylow detached from his ankle, seemingly unconscious. Harry floated in place for a minute, checking his surroundings before swimming off again, finally finding his way out of the kelp forest. He kept kicking even as he saw a flash of platinum hair and the green scales of the merpeople surrounding it. He saw three figures tied to a rock, unconscious and surrounded by vicious-looking merpeople with sharp spheres. As he drew closer, Harry could see that one of those figures was Draco. Something precious...his precious! Draco was precious to him. Among the others, there was Hermione, a young blonde girl, and Cho Chang. Harry could probably take one guess as to who each hostage belonged to. Swimming over to Draco, he became fixated on the rope and how to cut it. He looked around and found a sharp rock on the ground and began slashing at the rope that held his boyfriend to the rock. Finally, the rope was free and Draco could be taken to the surface.

xx

Shivering on the dock, Draco and Harry huddled close together as to preserve warmth. Although he had been the first to find his hostage, Harry had reached the surface last and well past the time limit. He had tried to save the other hostages like an idiot.

Next to him, Viktor Krum and Hermione were talking quietly. Krum reached up and pulled a beetle out of her hair and Harry could see the admiration in his eyes. Harry felt hotness in his chest. Ron seriously needed to shape up before Hermione was snatched away by some other guy.

All around him, Draco could hear the whispers.

 _Potter's something_ _precious_ _is...Malfoy?_

 _Ha, they're probably both fags and Potter had to save his little bitch._

 _That stupid Malfoy, taking all of Harry's attention like that. How selfish._

Draco sighed and leaned closer to Harry for support, hating how small he felt. He felt his fangs start to elongate. The full moon was close. Too close. Luckily, Harry was prepared to make his Animagus transformation tonight, so at least he wouldn't be completely alone. Still…

xx

"Ok, Harry, just concentrate. You can do this." Draco called out from the bed where he was watching his boyfriend finally attempt his transformation. He had to admit; he was pretty excited. Harry hadn't told him his form yet, so Draco was nearly shaking in anticipation. Harry was concentrated with his brows creased and suddenly the room was filled with magic as the transformation began. Harry's form was blurred and then, where the green-eyed, black-haired boy had once stood, was now a small black wolf with piercing green eyes. Draco looked at the small thing and suddenly squealed, in a dignified matter of course, and picked Harry up. He looked at him closely and could see flecks of silver in his even-brighter-than-before green eyes and a small bare patch of skin where fur should have been, shaped like a lightning bolt above his eye, right where his scar would be in his human form. He was so tiny. Draco smiled and nuzzled his nose into Harry making him give the cutest little yip ever. Suddenly, where the small wolf had been nestled in his arms was now a very human Harry and Draco fell to the floor very ungracefully with the boy still in his arms. They both laughed and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry tighter and drew him close. How lucky was he?

"The full moon is tonight. Are you ready?" Harry inquired, genuinely curious. Draco looked at him and sighed.

"Not really, but I'll have you by my side this time. Although I can bear his presence, Lupin just isn't you." The tired reply made Harry's chest twang in pity. He hated himself for not being there for Draco to protect him from his father, or help him with the shift every full moon. But now he could.

On the sunset-painted grounds of Hogwarts, one could find a frantic Harry Potter and a sweating Draco Malfoy making their way down to the little hut right by Hagrid's own hut that had been built just for Lupin who occasionally helped the giant man with Care of Magical Creatures. Of course, it was just a cover, but the nosy student body didn't need to know that Lupin was actually there to help Draco and teach him about being a werewolf. The two boys arrived as the sun sank lower and knocked on the door to Lupin's humble little hut. They heard a scrape of a chair moving and footsteps before the door was opened to reveal a shabby, baggy-eyed, tired-looking Remus Lupin. He looked at Draco and Harry. He seemed to do a double-take when he raked his eyes over Harry and he was visibly confused at his presence.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Lupin asked.

"Well...see, I'm here, well, because. Uhm." Harry couldn't bring himself to tell Lupin about his Animagus. He knew that Lupin would scold him for doing something so reckless, but it had to be done. He looked over at Draco who was paler than usual. Lupin sighed and beckoned both the boys inside. He went over to a small table in the middle of the room and picked up a steaming potion in a silver goblet, handing it to a disgusted Draco.

"Drink. The moon is almost up." Draco glared but pinched his nose and tipped the potion into mouth nonetheless. Harry looked confused and pointed to the goblet.

"Is that-?"

"Wolfsbane, yes. He needs to take it unless we want another...erm...incident." Lupin shifted uncomfortably. He had never truly forgiven himself for ruining the boy's life, but this was how atoned for his mistake, by helping him a way no one else could. For the next three days, the two werewolves would run through the Forbidden Forest together and let out everything they felt. An Alpha and his cub. Well, it was a pack now, if Lupin thought about it.

The moonlight flooded through the small window and the werewolves began to shift. Harry tried to block out the sounds of Draco and Lupin roaring as the strain of the curse percolated through them, rearranging their bones and ripping their skin apart to make the final product. When it finally ended, Harry tentatively looked over at the two panting wolves that now stood in the place of the men. Lupin hadn't been in his right mind last time Harry had seen him in lycanthrope form, but man, he made a beautiful werewolf. His amber eyes flashed in the silver light of the moon and his pelt was shining a gorgeous brown color. Draco...well, let's just say that he was extraordinary. His white-blonde hair had lengthened and covered his body to make his pelt. His eyes were no longer grey but a striking blue color with flecks of amber in it, much like his normal eye color. On the lean front leg of the wolf were dark grey stripes where Buckbeak had scarred his arm. Harry smiled at his boyfriend and grabbed his pelt, nuzzling his nose into the soft fur before stepping back and beginning his own transformation. He thought of black fur and four long legs as magic surrounded him and changed him into his own wolf. If Lupin was surprised, he didn't show it as he nudged open the door and ran off into the forest. Draco looked at Harry and then followed his Alpha, Harry trailing behind. The two wolves raced past Lupin who looked on with amusement as they played and nipped at each other. Lupin smiled inwardly at the two. It was so obvious. Ever since Lupin and returned to Hogwarts in their third year, he could the spark between these two. Now that Draco was a werewolf, Lupin had never been so sure that he was watching a werewolf and his mate. Seeing this made Lupin think of his own mate living in a cave somewhere, all alone, and his heart ached. He missed Sirius very much, but there was little he could do about it. Lupin sighed as he followed the two boys deeper into the forest, relishing in the time he had to experience such wonderful magic that flowed through the two wolves.

xx

"Cedric! No, no!" Harry wailed as the kind Hufflepuff dropped to the grey grass with blank eyes, dead. In front of him stood Wormtail, his wand still pointed at the boy lying next to Harry. They had both grabbed the Triwizard Cup, so why was he the only one who had died? It wasn't fair! He felt himself being dragged and tied to a large stone statue but he was too numb to really care. Even as Wormtail cut the crook of his elbow and revived Voldemort, Harry couldn't find the willpower to bring himself to feel anything. Cedric was dead because of him. It was all his fault. Harry felt a cold breath and looked up to see the red eyes of Lord Voldemort and screamed as pain ripped through his head as a long white finger touched his scar. Voldemort laughed, a high-pitched, breathy laugh that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"I can touch you now, Harry Potter. I have a body and I can touch you now!" The snake-like man cried as he stepped down off his ledge and raised his back robe sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark. Suddenly the air was filled with the popping noise of Apparition as black-robed Death Eaters filled the graveyard. Voldemort began to address the men and women that had formed into a circle. Harry snapped his head up when he heard the familiar voice of Mr. Malfoy and couldn't help but shake. Did Draco know about this? Was he aware of what his father was doing right now? Harry thought no more as he was untied from the statue and placed at Voldemort's feet and stared into the red eyes of death.

xx

Was this really happening? Was Harry really alive? He felt the hospital bed underneath him and smelt the medicinal potions around him. He also felt the warmth that surrounded him and cracked open an eye to see Draco wrapped around him, sound asleep. He heard someone cough and looked around to see Ron and Hermione sitting at his bedside. He groaned as a headache rushed to his head and Hermione stood up suddenly.

"Oh, Harry, you're awake! Are you ok? How do you feel?" Harry put a hand to his head and shushed Hermione who sat back down quickly, blushing slightly. Harry looked at Ron who hadn't said anything yet. Harry could see his ears were red which was never a good sign.

"So, you're dating Malfoy, then?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Since the beginning of the year."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"He asked me not to."

"Alright. I can respect that." Harry smiled and touched Ron's hand slightly.

"Thank you, Ron."

xx

At Private Drive, Harry sat in his room and contemplated the events of the year. He started dating Draco, he had won the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric had died, and Voldemort had been revived. What a year. he flopped down onto his bed and took his glasses off. He rubbed his nose and thought about Draco. He was worried about him. What was his father going to do to him, now that Voldemort was back? He was obviously a Death Eater and Harry was scared for Draco. Would he be forced to take the Dark Mark as his father did? He just hoped that he would be safe and knew that Harry would be there for him when school started again.

xx

"Draco. You've heard the news, correct?" Lucius intoned while Draco dragged his trunk into the dark Manor. He looked up at his father's face and nodded slightly. He continued his actions and readying himself mentally for what he knew was going to come soon.

"Plinky, take my trunk to my room," Draco called into the foyer before turning back to his father. The pale man twitched his head towards the dark entrance to the basement and Draco, reluctantly, started moving forward. The door loomed open ahead of him like a mouth ready to swallow him whole and Draco felt it's hot breath kissing him and beckoning him closer to his demise. The stairs squeaked as he descended into the absolute blackness and the metal bars protested loudly as he opened the cage his father had designed just for him. Draco curled in on himself for the next few moments before he heard the sound he'd been dreading. Footsteps grew closer and then stopped in front of his cage.

"Allo, poppet. Why doncha come 'ere?" Fenrir Greyback called to Draco and he flinched. He knew what this man wanted and he refused to give it to him. Little did he know, the werewolf was going to take what he wanted by force, whether Draco liked it or not. The werewolf growled when Draco didn't move and pulled on the bars until they snapped and then Fenrir's hot breath was on Draco neck. Draco was cowering beneath the man and was about to scream in terror. He felt hot tears prickle his eyes and felt ashamed.

"You know what I want, poppet. You're so pretty and small, you'd be the perfect little omega for me, doncha know?" Draco couldn't hold back his tears anymore as he cried and begged which only fueled Fenrir's energy.

"That's it! Scream for me, my little omega." Fenrir caressed his cheek and Draco pleaded with him.

"Please, no, no, no, please, anything else, please!" Draco tried to move but Fenrir had him pinned down and wasn't letting him go. The werewolf on top of him moaned as he shifted to pull at Draco's shirt, making the boy struggle even harder. Draco almost froze as he felt a hardness against his back and his tears fell faster.

"Please...don't." Draco whimpered feebly but Fenrir was already undressing him and acted as if he didn't hear Draco. Fenrir leaned down and nipped at Draco's ear and kissed his neck, scraping his teeth along the crook. Draco could feel the elongated canines brushing his skin and felt his heartbeat speed up.

"What are ya scared of, poppet?" Fenrir cooed and Draco squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the roaming hands all over his body. Fenrir chuckled and put a hand of Draco's arse, squeezing lightly. Draco had never felt so violated, even as the man divested Draco of all his clothes and took what he wanted. Draco was thrown into darkness and trapped in hell all summer long.


	10. Chapter 10

_Good morning! Or afternoon, or night. Whatever. Here's another chapter! This one is pretty long and I like this one a lot. It's got some fluff and angst in it, and I have no idea how chapter 11 is gonna play out yet, so expect a long wait. Anyways, enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

The summer found Draco Malfoy in a poor state; his already shoulder-length blonde hair was now halfway down to the middle of his back and limp, almost gray in color. His eyes were dull and dead like the eyes of a fish you would find in a market. His pointed, aristocratic features, usually very sharp and attractive, were gaunt and his cheekbones were sunken in, making him look skeletal. And the worst part wasn't his physical appearance, as bad as it was, but his mental state. He felt violated and broken, sore in places he should have never felt sore until he was ready. They say the eyes are a window to the soul and this held true in the case of Draco Malfoy. His dull eyes showed what his soul felt; hollow, broken, dead, and just a memory of what he used to be.

He thought of Harry. What would he think of him now? He was unclean, dirty. He didn't deserve whatever affection Harry gave him; he was a monster, unworthy of love and compassion. At least, that's what Fenrir had told him. Maybe...maybe he was right. Harry Potter was the Golden Boy, revered by all and would be the one to save the world with his perfection. Draco was a broken boy who was nothing more than an animal. He didn't deserve Harry. Harry shouldn't feel obliged to him at all. He wasn't a pity-project damn it! In his cell and his own mind, Draco slowly sunk further into depression and pool of self-hatred. The pool was deep, and there was no telling how long it would be until he wasn't able to hold his breath anymore and eventually begin to drown.

xx

"Who's Cedric? Your boyfriend?" Dudley sneered in Harry's face, making the goons behind him chortle idiotically. Harry felt his face twist up as he thought about Draco. How was he? Was he safe? Happy? Comfortable? Harry doubted it. Dudley's red face was still in his and Harry felt a surge of rage in his chest that put nasty thoughts in his head that he had to push away before his emotions got the best of him and he cursed his cousin. Not that it was that bad of an idea… Harry shook his head and shoved by Dudley, ignoring his remark. The death of Cedric had taken a toll on Harry; he was constantly plagued with dreams full of green light and the thud of Cedric's body hitting the grey grass of the graveyard.

Harry felt a sharp jerk on his shoulder as Dudley pulled him back to him and his group and yanked on his arm violently.

"You're not going anywhere, you little fag! I'll tell daddy that you've been fucking blokes and he'll kick you out for good." Dudley curled his lip contemptuously and shoved Harry into the dirt. Harry's back hit a root as he fell and he felt the sharp pain shoot up his spine. His glasses fell off his face and cracked, rendering him blind. Harry could hear the stupid chuckles of his gang as they walked away, presumably to find some third grader to pick on. Harry's thoughts were promptly brought to a halt as he felt a sudden coldness overtake his senses. He recognized that feeling and he felt his heart plummet. Where was it? His head swiveled around to find the source and saw that Dudley had stopped walking, unnoticed by his gang, and his attention was transfixed on something in the stormy sky. Harry turned his head to find the source of Dudley's stiffness and caught sight of it. He was right. It was a Dementor, and by the abrupt coldness, there were more of them coming.

"Dudley, run!"

xx

"Poppet, do you know what my least favorite part of being a werewolf is?" Fenrir barked at Draco who barely reacted. He shook his head and didn't look into the Alpha's black eyes.

"Mates." Draco froze. Mates? Fenrir gave harsh laugh and looked directly at Draco.

"You heard me. Mates. You should have figured yours out by now, poppet. Any idea who it could be?" Draco did indeed have an idea, but he'd rather die than indulge Fenrir in any information that could be used against him. His father had been at home less and less, off to some Death Eater meeting or another, giving Fenrir and Draco plenty of alone time, much to Draco's horror. After the first incident, Draco had simply given up all fight that he once had in him and just let the older man take from him consistently.

Draco had given up all sort of dignity and pride at the beginning of the summer. He felt dirty and gross inside and out; he hadn't showered since the start of the summer and his insides felt slimy as if it were filled with the older werewolf's semen even hours later. It was mortifying. At least he was a man and couldn't get pregnant. However, that seemed to be Fenrir's leading excuse regarding his abuse.

 _No consequences after this, poppet, so I can do_ this _all day long._

Draco shuddered in horror at the memory. He was just an object used to relieve Fenrir's sadistic sexual fantasies and he couldn't believe he was just allowing himself to be treated that way. How low could he possibly get?

"Well, poppet?" Draco swallowed and tried not to betray his emotions. His mate was Harry and he knew it. He hated it. He'd rather die than subjugate Harry to that. How could he ever tell Harry he was bonded to him for life? How could he make him do that? He should be able to choose he wanted to love freely and not have to be forced into a relationship that he felt obliged to because of his bloody hero complex…

"Uhm, Astoria Greengrass...I-I think. I've never felt attracted to her before but now I do suddenly…why do you hate the idea of mates?" Draco lied and changed the subject quickly, hoping that Fenrir didn't catch his stutter.

"Well, if you don't have a mate, especially if a young and susceptible Omega like you goes waltzing around, you're more likely to be taken advantage of," Fenrir growled low in his throat and Draco felt nothing but hatred for this man. He was taking advantage of Draco because he knew his Omega status would prevent him from fighting back because he was an Alpha.

"Do you know what a claiming bite is?" Fenrir asked. Draco stiffened. Claiming bite? What was this? He slowly turned to look at the older werewolf's sly smirk and shook his head.

"Well, when a werewolf finds his mate, he has to bite his partner to claim him. The venom in this kind of bite is different than the bite that passes on the curse because of your intent. Usually, it's done during sex because your emotions tend to help make the chemical reaction that changes the venom go faster." Draco blinked in surprise. He'd never heard of this before…

"Why?" Fenrir looked at him and showed sharp yellow teeth.

"To claim your property, of course!" Draco looked in horror as the man started cackling with glee as if he said the funniest thing in the world.

xx

"Draco Malfoy, don't you walk away from me!" Harry yelled at the retreating form of his boyfriend. Just a few seconds ago, the two boys had gotten into a heated argument over Draco's newfound attitude.

 _"Hey, Draco! It's good to see you again."_

 _"Leave me alone, Potter." Draco snarled and tried to ignore the hurt look on Harry's face and the confused ones on Ron and Hermione's._

 _"Potter? Did I do something to you, Draco?" Harry snapped back in retaliation. Hermione looked between the two fuming boys and thought it was best that she made her leave. Dragging Ron along with her, Hermione left Draco and Harry by themselves._

 _Harry looked at Draco with concern. He was in a sad state. His arms were boney and pale, even more so than usual. The sharp cheekbones that Harry found so damn sexy were now too sharp and made him look malnourished. His eyes were the worst. Grey and dull, dead._

 _"Draco…?"_

 _"Just go away, Harry!" Draco's breath was ragged as if he had run a marathon; a sign of a small energy reserve. He hadn't been eating at all this summer, had he?_

 _"I can't...I can't be with you anymore, Harry." Harry looked at Draco with his mouth open in shock. Was he…?_

 _"Are you breaking up with me?" Draco looked away from him, eyes closed._

 _"Yes." With that, he turned around and began to walk away leaving Harry staring after him in heartbreak._

xx

Draco had to keep going or he would lose his resolve. This is what he had to do. Harry shouldn't have to be forced into a relationship with him.

Not wanting to go into his dorm, where Harry would most likely be, Draco found his feet headed up to the Owlery on their own accord. As he ascended the stairs he shivered with cold. The little meat left on his body did a terrible job of preserving his body heat and he had forgotten his jumper in his trunk. Perfect.

The Owlery was littered with bird droppings and cold as hell, but Draco didn't mind. He was alone. At least, so he thought.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy." A voice said, barely audible over the sound of hooting owls, but heard nonetheless. Draco jumped and pulled out his wand, swiveling his head around and frantically looking into every dark corner.

"Who's there?!" Draco called out and hated how high his voice sounded. He heard a shuffling of feet behind him and snapped his head around to see a person come out of one of the shadowy areas.

"It's me, Luna Lovegood." The person replied lightly. Draco felt a pang of recognition as he took in the messy blonde hair, skinny form, and radish earrings. He slowly put his wand down. This was no one to worry about. She was a strange one, that's for sure, and if he was right about the rumors floating around about her, she was harmless as well.

"What are you doing here, Lovegood?" Draco asked, his earlier fears of confrontation banished.

"Oh, nothing really. I just like to come up here sometimes. Owls tend to make better company than people do, don't you think?" Her airy voice put Draco at ease and he felt himself relax.

"I do. How did you know who I was?" Draco replied, genuinely curious. This girl was the ditzy Ravenclaw girl that everyone talked about; how she got into the house that values intelligence is beyond anyone. How she knew the Slytherin Prince was just as confusing.

"Well, everyone knows you, don't they? You and Harry Potter, that is." Luna replied softly. Draco cocked his head slightly. What did they know? Beads of sweat broke out along his forehead despite the cold air.

"What do you know?" Draco inquired a little harsher than he intended. Luna looked at him with large eyes and Draco felt lied to. This girl was obviously a Ravenclaw; her blue eyes were shining with intelligence and wisdom that was far beyond her years.

"Well, I know that you love him. The rest of the school hasn't caught on yet, but I have. It's quite obvious, actually." Draco jumped when he heard the word "love." He didn't love Harry! He was only fifteen. They'd only been dating for a little more than a year and they weren't even dating anymore.

"I don't love him! I don't even know what love is." Draco looked at his hands. He didn't love Harry. He was too young. Harry didn't need this. He didn't need the so-called love that Draco harbored for him.

"Draco, you do. Love isn't just a feeling. It's a person, a place. Love is when your eyes light up every time you see the person you love. It's the way you think about that person all the time and how you always make time for him. It's the trees you first kissed under or the sun that shone on your back as you laughed and talked. Love is more than just a feeling, Draco, and I think you know that in your heart." Draco stood still in shock. This girl was definitely a Ravenclaw. Did he love Harry? Draco thought about all the full moons they spent together and all the secret kisses they shared. He thought about all the times they cried and cuddled together. Draco shook his head. He couldn't do that to Harry. Maybe he did love him, but Draco knew it was one-sided. How could anyone love a beast?

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"You're probably right. Well, have a good night, Draco." With that, Luna left the Owlery and Draco. Draco stared at the spot that Luna had just vacated, the gears in his mind spinning madly. Draco knew that Harry was his mate. It was obvious. However, Harry didn't even know about the whole idea of mates. Draco didn't even know the whole idea. He would have to talk about it to Remus and perhaps get some books about it.

xx

"Harry, you have to eat something." Ginny admonished. Harry sat picking dejectedly at his food and even ignored the Treacle Tart that Ron had shoved onto his plate. His eyes were shiny with unshed tears and even Neville noticed there was something wrong.

"You alright, mate?" Neville asked from two seats down. Harry didn't even look up. After his trial and all the business with the Ministry, Harry had been more than ready to finally see Draco. But now he didn't have him. If anyone could understand what he was going through, it was Draco and now he had no one. No one that truly knew or cared about him.

Suddenly Harry got up, upsetting a glass of pumpkin juice as he did, and stalked off towards his dorm. He had to figure out what had happened to Draco over the summer, even if they weren't together anymore. He had to.

xx

With Luna's words ringing in his head, Draco headed back to his dorm. He was so tired. The halls were cold as he descended into the dungeons. He thought about Harry. Was he doing the right thing by breaking up with him? Was that what Harry wanted? He shook his head as if physically trying to clear his head of those thoughts and muttered the password to the stone wall. He walked past the Common Room, ignoring jeers from Pansy and a hello from Blaise. He opened his door to find Harry sitting on his bed. When he saw Draco, he quickly stood up and walked over to him.

"Draco, we need to talk." Draco had to force himself to look away from the piercing green eyes.

"About what?" Damn those eyes.

"What happened, Draco?" Draco looked into his eyes again and found his own wet with tears.

"Nothing I can't handle." Harry itched to comfort Draco. He was obviously lying but without permission or inclination, he couldn't touch him.

"What did your father do to you?" Draco twitched and turned away from Harry. He knew what this meant; he was hiding something.

"It wasn't your father, was it? Who hurt you, Draco? Tell me right now!" Harry's voice raised at the end. If it wasn't his father, then who the hell thought they had the right to touch Draco? Harry took one step forward to grab his arm but stopped himself last second.

"N-no one, Harry. Leave it alone." Draco internally cringed at his stutter. Harry knew him too well to not notice what that meant. It was all over. Harry was going to be disgusted with him.

"No, I won't. Tell me. Now." Draco wrapped himself around himself and moved away from Harry, away from the only person who really loved him. Harry raised his wand and muttered a spell that Draco didn't catch.

"I've cast a silencing charm. No one else can hear. I won't tell anyone. Please talk to me, Draco. I'm here for you. I've always been here for you!" Harry cried, his voice raising an octave at the end. Draco felt a surge of anger in his chest. Not at Harry, but at Fenrir for killing his innocence and at his father for allowing it. And at himself for keeping it quiet. That anger manifested into magic and he had his wand pointed at Harry before he even realized what he was doing. Harry had his wand out just as quickly but was reluctant to use it.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted, waving his wand sharply. Harry responded with a wide arc of his wand and a shout of "Protego!" Draco snarled as his fangs began to show, puncturing his lip and sending blood trickling down his chin. Harry furrowed his brow as tears built up in his eyes. What was so terrible that it caused Draco to lash out like this? Who hurt him so badly that he wouldn't even go to Harry anymore?

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled, catching Draco off-guard as he fell to the ground, stiff as a board. Panic welled up in Draco's chest; this was the spell Fenrir used when Draco was particularly reluctant to do as he was told. As Harry came towards him, wand still drawn, Draco was thankful for the Silencing Spell Harry had put up when he screamed. He screamed so loudly that Harry clapped his hands over his ears and dropped his wand in the process.

"Don't come any closer, Potter! Stay away!" Draco knew that Harry would never hurt him, that he had put him under this curse because he was acting irrationally, but he still felt the fear that had filled his senses as he felt Fenrir's hot body over his own. Harry looked hurt but didn't come any closer to Draco. Instead, he sat down Indian-style next to Draco and threw his wand on his bed. Draco felt a tear trail a burning path down his cheek as the emotions he had pent up over the summer were released. He cried and cried as Harry looked on. He didn't touch him, he just watched. As his heavy flow of tears was reduced to a steady trickle, Harry spoke up.

"Draco, if you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand. Can you just tell me why?" Draco wished he could look away but the Full-Body-Bind restricted him from doing so.

"I don't want to force you into anything."

"I asked you to go steady with me if I do recall correctly." Draco blinked. He had forgotten about that. He mentally shook his head; it didn't matter. After he found out what happened, he wouldn't want to be with him anymore, no matter if he did originally.

"It doesn't matter. You won't want to be after everything that's happened."

"But what happened, Draco?" Draco felt the curse start to wear off and was able to flex his fingers and move his head a fraction, so he did, away from Harry.

"My m-mentor, he uh-"

"Who is your mentor? I can't imagine your dad would let Remus into the Manor, so who is it?"

"You don't know him." Draco turned his head a little more; he moved his fingers more towards his wand.

"Bullshit, Draco. Tell me who it is, right now."

"Fenrir Greyback." Draco felt Harry tense beside him and took the opportunity to move his arm a little more to wrap his fingers around his wand and pull it towards him.

"W-why? Why would Lucius allow that?"

"Does it matter? It happened."

"What happened, Draco?" Draco cringed. He had given himself away.

"N-nothing! Damn it, Harry. Stop bugging me!" Now.

"Leave me alone, Potter!" Draco swung his wand high and a purple light shot out of the tip of it, hitting Harry square in the chest. He flew backward and hit the wall behind him as Draco scrambled to his feet, wand still pointed at Harry's chest.

"Draco, why are you pushing me away? What did I do?!" Harry shouted, rubbing his head where it had dented the wall. Draco paused and looked at Harry's hurt expression with a pang of guilt. He didn't do anything. It was all him. It was always him. So why couldn't he say that? Why?

"Nothing, Harry."

"Then why?! Why are you doing this?" Tears had begun to fall from his eyes and Draco had to turn away before he began to cry as well.

"It's not you, it's me." Harry snorted and Draco snapped his head around to see an amused look on Harry's face.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just a muggle thing."

"Oh." Draco waved his wand and put a large divider up between his and Harry's bed and put a sticking charm on it, effectively separating them. This is how it had to be. It had to be. Now if only Draco could believe it.

xx

"Potter! That's a detention!" Draco jeered two months later with the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad. Harry, silently fuming with anger, willed himself to remember that Draco was hurt and going through something. He just had to remember the D.A and what it would mean if he was caught. He could do this.

"Ok." Draco sneered, but it wasn't his usual trademark sneer that sent shivers down people's spines. He was losing his touch.

As Harry walked down the hallway back to the dorm they shared, Draco pretended not to care about how hurt and tired Harry looked all the time. It was all his fault and he knew it, but there was little he could do about it. He couldn't put Harry in a situation where he would be bound to someone for life. He just couldn't.

xx

"Harry, what is that?" Ron nearly yelled when he caught sight of the scars on the back of Harry's hand a month later. Harry quickly pulled his sleeve down and covered up the words.

"Nothing, Ron. Don't worry about it." He smiled for extra effect but Ron wasn't convinced. Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned. Those bloody dreams about that mysterious black door in the mysterious hallway were really making him reluctant to go to sleep nowadays. He was practically living on coffee. Luckily, Ron dropped his eyes back to his potion, much to Harry's relief. Not once did he noticed concerned grey eyes flecked with amber watching him intently.

When class ended, Harry grabbed his Galleon and asked Hermione to set the date and time of tonight at 7:30 for the next D.A meeting. He really needed to blow off steam and this was the perfect way to do it.

When he left the Common Room later at 7 to set up the Room of Requirement he felt the rush of adrenaline that he got every time he knew he was defying Umbridge's stupid rules. Harry remembered when the nasty woman made the rule of "No boys and girls may be within five feet of each other." and had laughed about it, thinking about Draco. But then he remembered.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, pacing in front of the wall and thinking to himself.

I need a place to keep us hidden and be able to work. I need a place to keep us hidden and able to work. I need a place...

xx

Draco stalked down the hallway and looked for Gryffindors to give detention. With his new Prefect duties, it was quite easy to let out his pent up frustration. However, whenever people saw him, they tended to run the other way.

Finding no one, Draco walked himself up to the Owlery, hoping that Luna was there. His footsteps echoed on the empty stairway and his breath came out misty, but still, he kept going. When he arrived, he looked into the shadowy parts, knowing that Luna preferred it there.

"Hello, Draco. How are you?" Luna emerged from the shadows, her radish earrings glinting in in the sun shining through the open window. He smiled and walked towards her, a spring in his step. He always loved talking with her.

"Hello, Luna. I'm doing fine, and you?" She was silent for a minute; appraising.

"Draco, don't lie to me. Your eyes are dark and your shoulders are tense." Draco dropped his eyes. Bloody hell, she was observant

"I miss him." He didn't need to say his name for her to know who he was talking about. She touched his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Then talk to him, Draco. If it hurts you this badly, maybe that's your body's way of telling you that you're making a mistake." Draco looked into the intelligent blue eyes and pulled Luna into a hug. He usually never showed physical affection, but a lot had changed over the years. Luna was shocked but she quickly responded and wrapped her own arms around Draco's middle, squeezing tight. When they pulled away, Draco had a new resolve. Yelling thanks over his shoulder, Draco ran out of the Owlery and down to his dorm in the dungeons, where Harry was sure to be.

xx

Harry shot his head up when he heard the door bang open. With a wave of his wand, Draco tore the tapestry down from where it was hanging in the middle of the room.

"Draco, what- mmph!" Harry's questioning was cut off by Draco pressing his lips to Harry's. It was a moment before Harry responded, but when he did, it was like a fire was lit in his chest. Merlin, he missed this. Harry twisted his hands in Draco's hair as Draco raked his hands up and down Harry's back, leaving marks.

"Get this off," Draco growled, pulling at Harry's shirt clumsily. Harry smiled against Draco's lips as he readily took his shirt off, exposing his chest to Draco for the first time. Suddenly, Draco's lips were on Harry's neck, biting and sucking, marking him as his own.

"Everyone will see." Harry gasped, grasping on to Draco like a dying man. He felt Draco's smirk on his neck as he responded.

"Let them." Oh, Merlin, why did he have to be so damn sexy? Harry felt himself pushed onto the bed and Draco straddle his legs with his own. Draco was shirtless as well. Harry looked up at Draco with lidded eyes and red lips that had been kissed thoroughly. However, when Draco put his hand on his waist and began tugging on Harry's belt, he felt a flutter of panic.

"No, Draco, not yet," Harry mumbled, not really wanting this to end but knowing it had to. Draco stopped quickly but was just as reluctant to stop. They sat in quiet for a moment before Harry spoke up.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Draco looked away, his face a blotchy red. It was a moment before he finally replied.

"I missed you." Harry smiled at this and wrapped his arms around Draco lovingly, stroking his hair as he had always done since they were eleven.

"Can you tell me now, Draco?" Silence.

"Please? I can't sit here knowing something happened and not knowing what it is. Please, Draco, I need to know." Draco turned his head into Harry's neck, nuzzling slightly and began to speak, his words muffled.

"Fenrir was my mentor over the summer. He was teaching me about the ins and outs of being a werewolf. He also taught me about-" Draco wondered if it was too soon to tell Harry about his mateship and what it meant. Should he mention mates at all? He kissed Harry's neck and kept talking.

"He taught me about mateship and what it meant to have a mate." He paused; waited for a reaction. When Harry gave none, he continued.

"He told me...that it doesn't matter the gender or the age. It could be a man for all I know. And if I find my mate and they reject me...well…" Draco stopped, barely able to keep going. Would Harry be able to put two and two together?

"What happens to you?" Draco's grey eyes, flecked with amber, so much like the moon, locked onto Harry's green eyes.

"I die."


	11. Chapter11

_Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter!! I finally finished it...I'm so sorry for the long wait. This one was difficult; I didn't know how I wanted it to play out. A lot of angst in this one and quite a bit of fluff. I really hope you like this because I really do. If you find an error, just tell me and I'll try and fix it. Grammarly, as of right now, is my only Beta Reader, so sorry if I don't get everything. Anyways, enjoy your new chapter!_

Chapter 11

"You what?" Harry couldn't quite believe his ears. Die? For being rejected? Draco rolled his eyes at the ridiculous look on Harry's face.

"You heard me, Harry. Don't make me repeat myself. You know how I despise repeating myself." Harry looked up at him coyly.

"Draco...you just repeated yourself." Draco sputtered in indignation as Harry laughed at him. In his mind, Draco was glad that Harry let it drop; he didn't think he would be able to say it with a straight face again.

"So, do you have any idea who it could be?" Draco stiffened at the innocent question. Could he tell him? Should he tell him?

"Erm, no, not yet…" Harry stared hard at Draco, trying to tell if he was lying or not. When Draco thought he would say something, Harry simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay." Harry pushed the rim of his glasses up, making his sweater sleeve fall past his wrist. Draco's eyes widened in revulsion.

"Harry! What is that?" Harry cringed as he realized too late what had caught Draco's eye. He hastily pulled his sweater sleeves down and put it in his lap, hoping that Draco would leave it alone. Of course, he was wrong.

"Harry James Potter, you give me your hand right now!" Draco grabbed Harry's hand roughly and yanked down his sleeve, revealing the scabbed-over scar. Harry tried desperately to pull his hand away, but Draco's grip was too strong.

"Draco, it's nothing, please, let me go," Harry begged Draco but the blonde held firm. Draco didn't say anything, he didn't do anything. He just held Harry's arm so tightly it hurt.

"Who did this?" Harry stopped struggling for a moment to look at the flashing grey eyes, flecked with amber. He felt himself jerk in fear at the burning hatred harbored in those eyes.

"I asked you who did it." Harry shook his head back and forth, refusing to let Draco get himself in trouble for doing something stupid.

"It was Umbridge, wasn't it?" Harry stopped shaking his head as he felt Draco's grip give out, allowing Harry to clutch his hand to his chest, hiding it once more underneath his sweater sleeve. Draco sighed shakily and bowed his head low, almost to the floor.

"Harry...I'm sorry." Draco pushed out a puff of air and touched his head all the way to the floor, unable to look Harry in the eyes. He could feel Harry shifting his weight and could hear his heavy breathing.

"Sorry? For what, Draco?" Draco almost let out a laugh at that. He kept his head bowed as he spoke.

"For being so...s-selfish. I should've been there for you, Harry. I left you for a stupid reason. It was my fault you got into so much trouble, and my fault you got on Umbridge's bad side. Harry, I-"

"Shut up, Draco." Draco flinched and raised his head slightly, still not looking at Harry's face. Was he angry? Disgusted? Draco couldn't tell. But he stayed quiet, not wanting Harry to leave him.

"None of this was your fault. I got in trouble because of my actions, not because of your raging hormones. So stop having a pity-party and look at me." Draco shook his head, willing the tears that were threatening to fall away, not wanting to look weak in front of Harry.

"Draco, please look at me," Harry said, voice soft, pleading. Draco slowly raised his head to look into watery green eyes. Harry was crying. Draco looked at him in stunned silence. Why was he crying?

"Draco, can you make me a promise?" Draco used all of his willpower to keep his eyes locked on Harry's and nodded his head, blinking his tears back with even more force than before.

"Please don't ever leave me again." Draco couldn't help it. His tears fell, and yes, he felt weak and pathetic, but he also felt warm as he shook his head up and down, making Harry smile. Quickly, suddenly, Harry's lips were on Draco's, salty and wet from their tears, but familiar and pleasant. If Draco had only one wish, it would be that he could stay in Harry's arms forever.

xx

"You're in an awfully good mood today, Harry. What's up, mate?" Ron asked Harry later the next day in Transfiguration. Harry looked over at Draco who had an incredibly sexy smirk on his face and felt a blush heating his face. This morning he had found a charm to cover up the trail of purple bruises Draco had left on his neck, and he put a hand up to his neck self-consciously. He turned back to Ron who had a slightly disgusted look on his face and laughed.

"Oh, great. This stuff again. Does that mean I have to hang out with the prick again?" Ron huffed, but he was smiling slightly. Harry threw his arm around Ron's shoulders, ignoring Draco's look of jealousy, and walked to their seats where Hermione was already sitting.

"It's about time you two, I mean three, got here. Wait, three? Draco? What are you doing here?" Hermione rambled all in one breath. Ron rolled his eyes and plopped down next to Hermione, patting her shoulder.

"They're all lovey-dovey again. Bloody brilliant, right?" Ron chuckled and threw himself back in his chair, leaning it on two legs. Before Draco or Hermione could get their snarky replies out, though, Ron suddenly was on the floor with a loud thump, rubbing his backside and wincing in pain. All eyes flew to the four students in the front of the class who were standing in shock and slight amusement at Ron still on the floor. Light titters could be heard from the Gryffindors, but it was quickly drowned out by the tumultuous laughter from the Slytherins. However, that laughter was quickly cut off by a loud banging from the back of the classroom. The door flew open to reveal a very irate Professor McGonagall sweeping into the room with pronounced steps.

"Weasely, care to explain why you are currently sitting on the floor instead of in your seat?" McGonagall's thin lips were pressed into an even-thinner-than-usual line as she stared Ron down while he got up, still rubbing his backside. When he was fully standing, he looked at his feet and shuffled them side-to-side, his ears a brilliant scarlet as the giggles of the Slytherins floated into them.

"Erm, I was, er, sitting back in it too far, I guess…" Ron mumbled with embarrassment. McGonagall nodded tersely and waved her wand, replacing the chair to its original spot at the desk and swished up to the front of the room.

"Today will be relatively simple. We will be reviewing-" Harry was deaf to the rest of McGonagall's lecture. He had more important things on his mind right now. The important things were, of course, Draco Malfoy. He was imagining being in his arms rather than in class and his fingers roaming his-

"Mr. Potter! For the third time, I asked you why must we transfigure Crups and Kneazles under all circumstances?" Harry jumped at McGonagall's sharp voice cracking through his daydream and blushed, mortified at where his thoughts had gone after such a short time back with Draco.

"Oh, erm…" Harry looked over at Draco, who's eyes had glazed over in boredom, and then at Hermione, who was physically restraining herself from blurting out the answer that he didn't know.

"Mr. Malfoy nor Ms.Granger are going to give you the answer, so I suggest you look at me, Mr. Potter." McGonagall snapped, making Harry blush even further. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Draco smirking. Bastard.

"Uhm...because it's...the law?" The classroom was silent for a minute before Seamus called out.

"Well, technically he's not wrong, Professor!" Now that McGonagall's critical glare was pinned on the Irish boy instead of Harry, Draco felt it would be a good time to run his hand over Harry's leg in a frail attempt at comfort. Harry looked over at the pale boy and smiled a weak smile, getting an incredibly sexy smirk in return. Quickly, Harry swiveled his head from side to side to make sure no one was watching when he slid his hand into Draco's under the table.

xx

Two weeks later, one could find Harry and Draco side by side all the time, sometimes with Blaise and other times with Ron and Hermione. Whether it was out by the lake doing homework or in the hallways simply chatting, it was a rare sight to see the boys separated. Rumors had begun to spread throughout the school; things as harmless as whether they were secretly gay and the more radical and crazy theories, such as the one stating that Draco was using Dark Magic to put Harry under his control. The boys hadn't come out in public yet, but Harry wanted to tell Sirius. He hadn't talked to him since last year and he missed him terribly. So he had sent his godfather a letter asking him to meet the two in Hogsmeade as Snuffles for a brief meeting in the cave Sirius had previously lived in.

Hardly touching, Draco and Harry walked down the path to Hogsmeade, enjoying the chilly breeze, kept at bay by their heavy cloaks, and each other's presence. They trekked up the hill to the meeting place and, after making sure no one was around, grabbed each other's hands for the rest of the way.

At the top of the hill, a large black dog waited for the two boys. With a wag of its tail, it ran off down the other side of the hill. Draco, not knowing that it was Sirius, gave Harry an inquisitive look when he began to follow him without question.

"Just come on, Dray." Draco smiled at the old nickname and followed Harry and Snuffles down the path to the old cave.

At the bottom of the hill and the entrance of the cave, the two boys and the dog stopped. With a light bark, Snuffles turned into Sirius in a blur of magic that made Draco gasp in surprise. Sirius, after brushing himself off, smiled and took Harry into his arms, hugging him close. Harry could feel wetness in his eyes and cursed himself for being so emotional.

"Harry…" Sirius whispered into Harry's hair, taking in the moment of bliss and easiness, where there was no war, no death, just...Harry.

Harry looked up and gave a watery smile to his godfather.

"I've missed you, Sirius."

"Me too, Harry." After a few moments of silence, Draco gave a slight cough that gave him Harry's full attention, as well as Sirius's.

"So...what's Lucius's kid doing here, Harry?" Sirius growled, obviously on edge. Draco, however, seemed to be completely calm and stared directly at the dark-haired man.

"Er, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about...Sirius...meet my, uhm...boyfriend." Harry shifted uncomfortably back and forth in his trainers, trying to avoid Sirius and Draco's eyes. He could feel the tension in the air and felt that a storm was brewing and would be here soon.

"Ah, you're funny, Harry! Just like your old dad, eh?" Harry blinked. Once. Twice. Did Sirius think he was joking?

"Right, Harry? This is just a joke you're playing on me? Wanted to set the mood before talking about the real issue?" Harry could hear the desperation in Sirius's voice and felt torn; should he tell Sirius, or act as if the whole thing was a joke? Harry looked at Draco and suddenly his mind was made up.

"No, Sirius. Draco Malfoy and I are dating. I'm...I'm bisexual. I wanted to tell you first before anyone else." Sirius's reaction was instant.

"Harry?! You mean to tell me you're DATING the son of a well-known Death Eater? Are you mad? What is going through your head?" Sirius's accusing eyes and crazed voice made it clear he did not approve of their relationship. While that was troubling in itself, what really worried Harry is that Draco had yet to say a word. The blonde had remained quiet and calm, which was very unlike him. Harry went over to him and grabbed his hand, locking his pleading eyes with Sirius's furious ones.

"Please, Sirius. Draco is the only thing keeping me sane. He helps me through the bad days, and he's not who you think he is!"

"I don't bloody care if he's the nicest bloke in the world, he is the son of a Death Eater! A follower of You-Know-Who. The man WHO KILLED MY BEST FRIENDS?!" Sirius roared, stepping closer to Harry, trying to grab his shoulders. Harry flinched and drew closer to Draco, which enraged his godfather all the more.

"Harry...I can't believe you. How could you betray your parents like this?" Harry's jaw dropped. He let go of Draco's hand and drew himself up to his full height which just barely touched the tip of Sirius's nose.

"My parents would be proud of who I am. They would love me and accept me; trust me and my decision. So why can't you, Sirius? Why?" Harry could see the old, defeated soul in Sirius's eyes. Broken from years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. For a murder he couldn't stop. In his heart, Harry knew Sirius loved him, so why couldn't he just...accept him?

Sirius rubbed a hand over his weathered face that looked much older than it should. He took a step back and looked over Draco and Harry.

"I just...Harry…"

"Sirius, please. Just hear me out, okay?" Harry saw Sirius mull it over, running it through his mind, over and over again. Finally, he responded.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I just can't accept this relationship. I accept you; hell I WAS you. But this boy, no matter what his story, just...I can't let him be with you and feel that you're safe." Harry deflated and felt his eyes burning with tears. He had tried so hard, and yet...he failed. He turned to Draco to apologize, but the boy wasn't there.

"I am no longer a Malfoy." Draco's voice floated out of the cave where he had laid his bag. Sirius and Harry turned to see him strut out of the cave with a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands.

"Read it." Draco threw the article to an incredulous Sirius, who picked it up quickly.

 _ **"Draco Malfoy: A Malfoy No Longer"**_

 _"Draco Malfoy, the 15-year-old son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy has been publicly disowned by his father, who stated that "I can not have a son who cannot even be called human."_

 _With teary eyes, Mrs. Malfoy explained that the former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Mr. Remus Lupin, a known werewolf, had bitten the young Malfoy in a freak accident. According to anonymous sources, "Draco has been moody and snappish since Third Year; we just don't know why. We're worried about him, is all."_

 _After several interviews with multiple sources, as well as confirmation from Mr. Malfoy himself, it had been reported that Draco Malfoy is indeed a werewolf."_

The article went on to explain all the different reasons that Lucius could have had for disowning his son. Harry could hardly finish it due to the anger churning in his stomach. How dare he? How dare Lucius treat his son like that?

"So there you have it. I'm just like you're precious boyfriend, Black. We're the same." Draco's voice calmed Harry's anger slightly; it always did have that calming effect on him.

"What Remus and I had is beyond your understanding, Malfoy. You're nothing like him. Nothing." Sirius's harsh voice hurt Harry's ears and made him cringe. How could he be so heartless?

"Beyond my understanding? You think I don't know what Mateship involves? You think I haven't made that connection with someone yet? I think the only person who can't understand things is you." Draco snapped back at Sirius with such force that Harry had to blink a few times to understand what he just said. He had a mate? And what does Sirius mean by that? What did he and Remus have?

"I love Remus...he loved me, too. Something as complex as Mateship shouldn't be handled by a 15-year-old boy. You don't know any better. You don't even know why you have a mate, do you?" Harry's head was spinning; he had to speak up.

"Can someone please explain what the bloody hell is going on here?" Draco and Sirius's heads turned to Harry's impatiently. Rolling his eyes, Draco began to speak.

"Your godfather and Remus were mates, Harry."

"Why...why didn't you tell me, Sirius? Did you not think I could handle it?" Sirius looked at Harry with tired eyes.

"Harry...it wasn't important. It's over now; it's been over for a long time. Yes, he was my mate, but he...grew out of it, I guess." Draco huffed and stalked over to Harry.

"Can we please leave? It's obvious he doesn't want to accept us so this is just a waste of time. And he keeps making you cry; I can't stand seeing your eyes filled with tears." Harry gave one last long look at Sirius, hoping he would change his mind or say something. He didn't.

"Goodbye, Sirius."

xx

All alone in his cave, Sirius mumbled to himself.

"Need to talk to Remus; he'll know what to do...should I? What does he think about it?" His rambling filled the cave as he paced its floors, hand on his chin. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought about what Draco had said.

 _"Beyond my understanding? You think I don't know what Mateship involves? You think I haven't made that connection with someone yet? I think the only person who can't understand things is you."_

Suddenly, it dawned on him. Harry was his mate.

xx

On the walk back up to the castle, both boys were quiet. However, they held hands, not even remotely worried about what people would think.

Harry's mind was racing. Why hadn't Draco told him about his father? Did he think he would leave him? Was he scared? Why?

When they got back into the castle, they unlocked their fingers and walked down to the dorms. Once inside, Harry stripped off his cloak and turned away from Draco.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know why." Harry turned to Draco, his face heating up in anger. Draco wasn't looking at him.

"Why? Think I couldn't handle it?" Draco's head snapped around to Harry's, his grey eyes flashing.

"You bloody idiot! After all you've been through, it would be an insult to say you couldn't handle something like this!"

"Then why, Draco?" Harry's chest was heaving and Draco had his fists clenched at his sides.

"Because you're always so worried about me...all the time. All you do is worry, and I hate myself because of it. I hate that I make you worry so bloody much. On the nights of the full moon, you pace about and fret…" Draco's voice rose in pitch, a sign he was trying not to cry. What was it with him and crying all the time? Harry felt himself calm down as he heard Draco's words. He took a step forward and cupped his hands around Draco's. Since the beginning of the year, his cheekbones had become less sunken and more like they used to be before his father had begun to abuse him. His hair had been cut by Harry after they had first gotten back together and it was in a long undercut that made him look older. He was beautiful. When was the last time Harry had kissed Draco? When was the last time he hugged him or told him how amazing he was?

"Draco...you make me so happy. I don't think that I would have gotten this far in my life without you. I'm sorry for making it seem like I always worry about you...I just don't think I can lose any more people that I care about." Harry felt his face heat up. Bloody hell he sounded like a girl. He looked away from Draco's amber-flecked eyes, trying to avoid embarrassing himself by crying. He felt strong hands grab his chin and then Draco's soft lips on his own. They were salty from tears but so delicious and safe that he melted into the strong body against his own. He dragged his hands down Draco's back, clinging to him, taking him in. No matter what happened, no matter where they were, Draco could always make Harry feel whole and complete.

xx

"Snuffles,

As soon as you get this, floo me. Please.

-Harry."

That was what his letter contained. That was it. Draco was to be away this weekend with Remus, learning more about werewolf culture, so Harry was alone in his dorm for the next three nights. He called Hedwig over from her perch on his dresser and tied it to her leg quickly. With a treat from Harry and nip from the snowy Owl, Hedwig was off into the morning sky, going to Merlin-knows-wherever Sirius was. Now all that was left to do was wait.

xx

In the Great Hall Saturday morning, Harry sat down next to Ginny and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, Ron nowhere to be seen.

"Morning, Harry." Chimed Ginny and Hermione in unison, making Harry smile. It seemed so surreal; the chattering of students and the clacking of plates as food was put on them. This year had been so hectic; an emotional rollercoaster, full of ups and downs, so sitting down with his friends, who he hadn't talked to in ages, felt so nice. It was peaceful...something he hadn't felt in quite a while, not even with Draco.

"Morning, guys. How are you Ginny? I feel as if we haven't talked in ages. I quite miss you, actually." Harry replied blearily, barely even awake. The red-head in question giggled and put some buttered toast on his plate, smiling.

"That's because we haven't talked in ages; you're too busy making goo-goo eyes at Malfoy all the time." Harry's eyes widened in shock and he turned accusing eyes onto Hermione.

"Harry, I don't know why you're looking at me like that. I haven't done a thing. And anyway, Ginny, you shouldn't be talking. I see the way you look at Luna." Hermione turned back to the huge book she had been reading, ignoring the looks of irritation on Harry's face and the look of mortification on Ginny's. The famous Weasley-red blush rose on Ginny's cheeks as she bowed her head, avoiding everyone's faces.

"So Ginny...Luna, eh? Draco and her are actually pretty good friends." Harry said to Ginny, a sly grin on his face. Ginny's face darkened further and she put her hands on her face trying and failing, to hide her red cheeks.

"She's just so pretty!" Harry laughed along with his friends and felt a sort of bliss that he wasn't quite used to. Maybe, just maybe, he could become familiar with it.

xx

"Sirius, please just try and understand, Draco is a good person!" Harry pleaded later that night in his dorm. After finishing a few essays in the library with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Luna (Who was quite oblivious to the looks Ginny was giving her, now that Harry noticed them himself), Hedwig had flown into the quiet room and drop a letter on top of his parchment. The handwriting was obviously Sirius's, so Harry made up some excuse to leave and get to his dorm as fast as possible to wait for Sirius to show up in his fireplace.

"Harry, why are you trying so hard to defend him? He's the son of a Death Eater! Don't you remember who they are? What they've done? Harry I-"

"He's not like that! He's not even Lucius's son anymore, and you know that! So why won't you just put aside your pride, Sirius? I love him!" All words ceased. The room grew quiet, with only the sound of the crackling fireplace breaking the silence. Harry slapped a hand over his mouth; he didn't mean to say that! Did he…?

"Harry...you don't mean that." Sirius's voice sounded so small, so hesitant, Harry almost agreed with him. Almost.

"No, Sirius. I-I think I love him. I do. Draco is my best friend; he was there for me through the ups and downs, through hard times and even Cedric's death. He has always been there. And for that...I love him." Harry smiled a little at the end. The more he said it, the more he knew it was true.

"Harry...are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Sirius. I swear. I love Draco." Sirius was quiet for a moment before he smiled and replied.

"Alright then. I trust you, Harry. I love you, too, you know that right?" Harry felt his eyes water and nodded.

"Yeah. I love you too, Sirius."

xx

"So I reckon you've figured it out then, huh?" Draco drawled over his cup of tea in Remus's small shack. The man across from his just nodded silently.

"Well?" Remus raised his eyebrows and set his cup down on top of his coaster carefully.

"Well, what? What do you want me to say, Draco?"

"Anything! How you feel, what I should do. Bloody hell, what can I do? How am I supposed to hide this?" Draco had set his own tea down when he realized he was shaking with anger. Remus regarded him with a guarded look. He leaned forward in his chair and sighed as he ran a hand through his greying hair.

"Personally, I don't think there could be a better mate for you than Harry. He keeps you grounded and knocks your ego down a peg every so often. As for what you should do? Tell him. Your feelings will only grow stronger the longer you wait. It'll be better for both of you, however, if you kept this quiet. You're already in enough danger as it is, what with the entire Wizarding World knowing that you're a werewolf and no longer a Malfoy. You don't have your name to hide behind anymore, Draco."

"What will I do over the summer?" Remus looked at the boy in front of him; so scared and alone. This kid had already been through so much in his life and he was only fifteen. Just like Harry.

"I...I don't know, yet. All I know is that you're not going back to your father, pup." Draco curved his lips up at the endearing nickname. He dropped it quickly, however, when the reality of his situation crashed down on him. He had no home, no money, no name, nothing. He was nothing. What was he supposed to do? What was there to live for anymore?

Suddenly, Harry filled Draco's mind; his smile, his stupid round glasses. His gentle touch and soft lips. That's why he had to keep living. He had to keep going for Harry. He was his mate. He loved him.

"I think I love him, Lupin…" Remus's head shot up at the words Draco had muttered. Draco's grey eyes were steely and sure. Remus smiled and nodded his head.

"I know you do, Draco."

xx

Sunday night, while Harry was resting in his dorm, Draco was coming up the steps of the castle, the full moon officially over. He planned on telling Harry about his mateship with him tonight and getting it out of the way. And if Harry rejected him...well, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

In the hallways leading to the Dungeons, Draco's anxiety grew to an insurmountable amount. He broke out in a cold sweat and his hands were shaking. He needed to calm down before he got to his room. He looked up. He was standing in front of his door. He took a deep breath and opened the door, slowly, quietly. Was Harry already in bed? Or-

"Hey, Draco." Draco snapped his head around to see Harry standing in the doorway of the bathroom, his hair still dripping from the shower he just took. Draco straightened his back and stood up to his full height, trying to seem confident.

"Harry, can we talk?"

"I was going to ask the same thing." Draco swallowed hard. He walked towards the bed and sat down, his hands clenching the silken sheets.

"Draco, I-"

"You're my mate." Draco cut Harry off quickly, not wanting to hear anything from Harry that would make him lose his resolve. He didn't look at Harry, but Draco knew he would have that stupid owlish look on his face that he made when he was shocked.

"I-Draco? What?" Draco blinked hard, trying to calm himself even more but unable to. He turned to Harry and locked his eyes to his.

"You're my mate, Harry. I've known for a while now...but I didn't want to tell you because…"

"Because why?"

"Because I was scared. I was scared of forcing you into a relationship you didn't want...that you didn't love me the way I love you." Harry was stunned. How long had he been keeping this to himself? Who else knew? Was that the reason for his mood swings?

"How long have you known?" Draco closed his eyes and put a hand over his face, hiding his watering eyes.

"I've known since fourth year." Draco felt hot tears making a trail down his face as Harry stayed silent next to him.

"Well? What now? Gonna leave me? Are you disgusted? What now, Harry?" Draco voice had gotten louder and now he was breathing heavily, waiting, waiting, waiting for Harry to say something, anything. He turned away from him and grasped his hands together tightly, trying to hold onto anything that could keep him from shaking.

"Say something, goddammit! Anything, just say something!" Draco felt hot and his chest felt heavy from the emotions coursing through him; anxiety, fear, anger, irritation. Suddenly he felt warm and calloused hands grab his shoulders and turn him around. He felt wet lips press to his own, and strong arms wrap around him.

"Draco, I love you. I love you so much." Harry murmured against Draco's lips that were salty from tears and dry from licking them constantly. Draco felt his heart flutter when those words came from Harry's lips.

"I love you too, Harry." Draco smiled a soft smile and felt as if he could stay wrapped in Harry's arms forever. Of course, he couldn't, but for tonight...that's exactly what he would do.

xx

"Sirius! NO!" Harry anguished voice rang through the dark room as his godfather fell through the thin veil, a shocked look locked on his face. Remus held Harry back as he screamed and cried for the man he loved, the man who was supposed to raise him. He had just accepted Harry and his relationship with Draco; he was supposed to help him with all of this! Now what was he going to do? Now who was supposed to keep him in line and teach him? Who?

"Let me go, Remus! Now!" Harry screamed at the man holding him to his chest and he felt him shaking with pain. Sirius had been his lover, they had been through so much together? How could he just stand there as Sirius's murderer taunted them and ran away?

Using the last of his strength, Harry broke free of Remus's tight grip around his body and chased after Bellatrix who had been waltzing around, singing a wretched song.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" She saw Harry racing towards her and her song stopped as she began to run away from him. Harry felt such rage in his chest as he yelled "Crucio!" and as the red light flew out of his wand and hit Bellatrix straight in the back. After that, everything went black.

xx

"Harry! Harry, I thought I had lost you!" Draco grabbed Harry's arm, making him flinch but smile nonetheless. It was a small smile, however. Harry didn't think he could ever recover from the mental toll Sirius's death had on him. If he did...it wouldn't be a quick process.

"How...how do you feel?" Draco's small voice hurt Harry's heart immensely. He let Draco hug him tightly, being careful of his throbbing arm.

"Dumbledore said I could stay at Sirius's old house with this group of adults this summer. He said it would be the safest choice right now, now that the Dark Lord is back and my father is under his control." Harry felt a lightness in his chest over the darkness that had settled there since the Department of Mysteries at the news.

"I'm glad. He told me that I had to go back to the Dursely's though, so I guess I'll see you next summer." Draco felt a heaviness in his heart. He really would be all alone this summer…

"I love you, Draco. Don't ever forget it. I'll see you soon, but for now...just stay with me please." Draco kissed his forehead and whispered,

"I'll always be with you."


End file.
